


Dark Future

by MegaPapyrus21



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaPapyrus21/pseuds/MegaPapyrus21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grovyle and his partner, Susan, try to stop the Planet's Paralysis by searching for the Time Gears.<br/>(Take on what happened before the beginning of PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Time Gear Search

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello!
> 
> This is my first fanfic I have done. I'm not that much of a writer truth be told, but I'll be trying my best with this!
> 
> Anyway, About this story. I was inspired after playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. I wondereed what was it like in the future and what did Grovyle and the protagonist had to go through.
> 
> So that's mostly my reasoning, enjoy!

"Hurry up, the Sableyes can't be far behind!" hissed Grovyle.

"I know, but we can't be far off from our destination now" replied Susan.

Susan was a 16 year old girl, she wore a tattered red T-shirt, blue jeans and a small hiking bag; her long blonde hair was, as always, in a ponytail. She was fit enough to nearly compete at climbing a cliff with Grovyle, who was born for climbing with his claws. Her blue eyes looking above, searching for her destination.   

Grovyle, the pokemon climbing above Susan, only had a bag slung over his shoulders. A long green leaf came out of his small green head. His two fingers pointing downwards with claw-like features; Small leaves coming out of his arm near his hands. His red belly touching the cliff. Two leaf coming out of his lower back. Grovyle’s two toed-foot clinging to the cliff. His yellow eyes shining with determination. His whole green body contrasting with the grey cliff.

Susan spent most of her days in a Forest surrounded by pokemon, she grew around them and learned their speech and ways; she particularly liked Grass Pokemons due to her step parents being a Sceptile and a Venasaur, and, funnily enough, her partner in this endeavour was her step brother, this, however, was before the World's Paralysis took place.

The World's Paralysis was linked to the destruction of the Temporal Tower, a place no pokemon had ever set foot upon, this destruction caused eternal darkness upon the Land, bringing forth the evil in most pokemons, this land was then taken over  by Primal Dialga, the Dark and most Chaotic pokemon to exist, along with his Henchman Dusknoir and his team of Sableye.

However, there existed a secret team of pokemons working together to bring back the sunshine and beauty to the world, even at the cost of their lives. This team consisted of Wigglytuff, an ex-Guild Master, Electivire, an ex-Shopkeeper, Celebi,  the ex-members of Team Charm, Mesprit and Azelf, the ex-lake guardians, and Grovyle and Susan.

This team was on the number one through ten of Primal Dialga's wanted list, Susan and Grovyle being number one and two respectively, this was because Susan possessed the strange ability of hearing or seeing the past or future, however only on certain spots, the reason for this being a bad thing for Primal Dialga was because these spots were the places where the Time Gears were located in the past.

The Time Gears were the reason for the World's Paralysis, as they were part of the Temporal Tower and had been scattered across the world a few years back. The inhabitants thought of the Time Gears as the reason for why the time flowed, but in fact, these Time Gears made Temporal Tower crumble into ruins and bringing the World's Paralysis.

“Careful!” Grovyle warned as a bit of rock he grabbed fell.

“How much longer?” asked Susan.

“I can see the top, not long.”

After the long climb, Grovyle and Susan threw themselves to the ground to rest for a while, passing the water bottle to recover faster.

“We must… hurry up… they can’t be far off now.” Grovyle said, panting in between.

“Acknowledged; we also should find the Drought Stone to lift the fog, finding Fogbound Lake will be easier.” said Susan.

“You remember what it looked like?” asked Grovyle, while standing up.

“If what Azelf told us is correct, it should have a pyramid shape, should be red and be warm to the touch” replied Susan, thinking back to what they were told before setting out.

“Then we need no search at all,” Grovyle took a small red pyramid out “found it while climbing.”

Suddenly, Susan and Grovyle heard a laugh, “Weh-heh-heh!”

Susan looked at Grovyle and mouthed “Sableye?”, Grovyle nodded, they looked down the cliff, and saw a group of Sableye in a semicircle around their boss, Dusknoir.

“We cannot let them catch us, let’s go.” Grovyle whispered.

Susan and Grovyle stood up; Susan twice as tall as Grovyle. They looked at eachother and moved from their location.

The moved quickly, but quietly, trying to attract as little attention from the pokemon around the area; they heard the roar of a waterfall, they knew they had to be close.

They arrived in the proximity of the Groudon statue, it, unfortunately, was surrounded by five Pachirisu.

“Dig, fight or Luminous Orb?” asked Susan quietly to Grovyle.

“You got enough Iron Thorns or Graveler rocks?” Grovyle replied.

“Fight it is” said Susan, taking out some graveler rocks from her bag.

“Ready?” she asked.

Grovyle nodded before sprinting forward, striking a Pachirisu before it reacted and quick attacking a second while Susan threw Graveler Rocks to the third and Iron Thorns to the fourth while Grovyle knocked out the last one.

“Grovyle, Catch!” Susan threw an Oran berry to Grovyle, who catched and ate quickly.

“Thanks. Now, what do we do with the Drought Stone?” Grovyle said, looking at the Groudon Statue.

“There appears to be a hole in it’s chest...” thought Susan “I see!” she exclaimed out loud “‘Place the Drought Stone in Groudon’s Heart’ wasn’t that what Azelf told us?” Susan told Grovyle.

Grovyle proceeded to place the Drought Stone in the hole on Groudon’s chest, the Statue started to glow, too bright, they had to cover their eyes. When they opened them up, the fog was gone.

“That lifts the fog! very well done! Good job, partner!” Grovyle praised Susan.

“Weh-heh-heh!"

"They lifted the fog! Hurry up you slackers! They must be near!" Roared Dusknoir in the distance.

"They must've climbed the cliff already, we should hurry, we must find where the Time Gear was and get out as quickly as possible!" Noted Grovyle "You ready?"

Susan nodded, then they turned to a sprint to a cave nearby.


	2. A Foggy Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say here.
> 
> Other than I'll try to make this a weekly series, updating once each week.
> 
> But it'll have some weeks it won't update due to being busy or other reasons.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The air was humid and dark, frozen water cover some parts of it, water drops hung suspended in the air, Magcargos and Magmars walked around the cave and it's maze. 

"Another dungeon," exclaimed Susan quietly "One would think they'd be all gone.”

"Heh, they're never gone, even in this dark and paralysed world, they still appear so often." Grovyle responded.

"You think we can climb up it's side?" 

"No way. The side's too steep, we'd never make it before he gets here."

“We’ll have to sneak around then. Do you have enough Luminous Orbs?”  Susan asked. 

“I'm never out of those. It shouldn't be a big dungeon, 14 or so floors with a mid point I think.” 

“I'll stay behind you, we must do this as quickly as possible. Let's go.” 

* * *

Fortunately, the duo did not run into trouble. Only having a few close calls near the beginning. 

Having reached the mid point, they decided to rest for a few minutes. 

“Didn't imagine it'd be so full of fire pokemons.” Grovyle complained “At least I know dig.” 

“Don't make such a fuss about it.” Said Susan “We didn't run into any of them. Now, eat up.” 

Susan passed an Oran berry to Grovyle, while Susan drank from their water bottle. 

“You'd be making a fuss if you were a pokemon!” Grovyle snapped back in between bites. 

“But I'm not, am I? It would be worse for me anyway.” Susan replied softly. 

“Hah.” Grovyle calmed down slightly “yeah, it'd be worse for you, sis.” 

“I forgot how much I liked you calling me sis. Those were the good old days.” Susan reminisced for a moment.

“You were a cute Treecko.” Susan teased, after a short silence. 

“S-shut up.” Grovyle said, clearly blushing. 

“Aww look. You've gone all re-” Susan couldn't finish her sentence. A deep, loud tremor stopped her sentence. 

“A tremor?! W-what? Susan, hold onto something!” Grovyle said, shooting towards the wall. 

Susan jumped at the Kangaskhan statue that was held in the middle of the room. 

It seemed like an eternity, but the tremor at last came to an end. 

“What was that?! I thought these tremors stopped after Temporal Tower collapsed!” Susan exclaimed, still holding onto the statue.

“There's only one, terrifying, reason that should've happened. A huge pokemon is waiting for us at the top.” 

“You don't think… It could be him?” 

“No. He would not leave Temporal Tower. But in any way, we should hurry now. That tremor would not have stalled Dusknoir.” 

“Just four more floors.” Sighed Susan. 

* * *

“Grovyle. Will you promise me something?” Susan said, while running behind Grovyle. 

“Now's not the time, Susan.” Grovyle remarked. “That Granbull’s quite angry.” 

“I don't care. Look, Grovyle promise me. Promise me that no matter what, even if I were to die, you will continue to look for the Time Gears.” 

“What makes you think I'll let you die?! No. We are a team. I am not losing you.” Grovyle said while throwing Geo Pebbles at the charging Granbull. 

“Just promise me that.” Susan said, while aiding Grovyle by throwing an Iron Thorn.

“I promise, Susan.” 

* * *

“I see an exit.” Grovyle said “Not much further.” 

“My legs are about ready to fall off.” Susan moaned, exhausted. 

“C'mon just a few more meters.” Grovyle said, tasting the paralysed fresh air. 

They bursted out of the exit, almost running off the cliff. 

“Woah woah woah.” Said Susan “Almost pushed you off.” 

“Almost” Grovyle replied. 

“Drink?” Susan asked Grovyle, holding the bottle of water towards him after they settled down.

“Yes please.” Grovyle drank happily. 

**“GRRRR-OOOOO!!”**

Both Susan and Grovyle exchanged concerned looks, before looking towards a huge rock plain that ended in a V shape towards what looked like a lake. In the midst of it all was their most feared opponent.

A dark navy blue tall quadruped, with orange markings running across his body. His long tail floating inches above the ground, and his head looking around the open area with his huge red eyes. 

“Can't be… It's…” Grovyle mumbled. 

“Primal… Dialga.” Susan finished Grovyle’s sentence.   



	3. Primal Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter might be a bit short. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, next week's the week that won't have an update due to IRL issues. So enjoy this chapter!

**“GROOO-OOOO...OOOOO!!”** roared Primal Dialga again.

“Do we… have to fight it?” Susan looked at Grovyle.

“He’s too strong for us… We will have to avoid detection.”

“You go left.” Instructed Susan, “I'll go right.”

“No. We’re a team. We should not separate.” Grovyle protested.

“If we stick together, he'll be more likely to spot us.” Susan said.

“Heh. I hate it when you're right.” Grovyle murmured, “Alright, let's go.”

Grovyle sped up like an electrode, only stopping when Dialga looked in his direction. He occasionally dug holes behind rocks so he could move underground. In no time, he reached the other side and hid behind a rock that was near a paralysed lake.

Susan, in the other hand, didn't have it that easy. She had to keep stopping every now and then behind a convenient rock or making use of her Graveler rocks to make Dialga look the other way. Unfortunately, it all went sour when Susan tripped over what could only be described as pure darkness.

It wasn't a loud sound, but Dialga still heard it, turning towards Susan with pure red eyes. No rationality left in them.

“Damn it!” Susan thought, quickly standing up and facing the beast.

“Hang on!” Shouted Grovyle from the cavern, quickly slicing at Dialga’s neck with Leaf Blade.

**“GROOO-OOO!!”** Primal Dialga roared, turning its attention onto Grovyle.

“No you don't!” Yelled Susan as she threw herself into Dialga’s back.

Dialga turned and trashed trying to get Susan off his back, but she held on.

“Take this!” Susan yelled as she thrusted an Iron Thorn into Dialga’s neck.

Dialga only trashed more violently in response, throwing Susan off his back and into a nearby rock.

“Susan!” Yelled Grovyle, trying to attack Dialga with another Leaf Blade.

But Dialga was prepared, he dodged the attack by shifting its massive mass backwards and attacking with Dragon Claw, sending Grovyle flying towards the cliff’s side, collapsing instantly.

“Grovyle…” Susan looked at the collapsed Grovyle, “You're gonna pay, Dialga!” Sudden strength surging through Susan’s body.

“Focus, Susan!” A voice chided, “Focus all your strength into your hands. Yes, like that! Now, get your hands together and create a sphere of aura!”

“Mother…” Susan’s memories of training with her mother, Sceptile, came back, “I'll never forget you.”

Susan placed her hands backwards, both of them touching where the arm began. A blue sphere began forming in her hands. She allowed it to grow bigger until it was too much to handle.

“Eat this, DIALGA!” Susan screamed as she unleashed the Aura Sphere against Dialga, who has just a moment to turn towards Susan.

“ **GROO-OOoo…”** Dialga’s roar faded as he was struck by Susan’s Aura Sphere.

Dialga hit the cliff near Grovyle. But he still stood his ground.

**“GIGIGIGi…”** Dialga said, before one of his front legs gave up and the other leg was forced to put its knee to the ground. Dialga rested his head on the ground, his red eyes turning black.

“Grovyle! Grovyle! Oh no, Grovyle!” Yelled Susan as she rushed to Grovyle’s side.

Susan force fed Grovyle some Oran Berries, a bit of water. He wouldn't wake up.

Susan tried everything she had on Grovyle; she was so focused she didn't see the yellow light that enveloped Primal Dialga’s body, or when Dialga disappeared.

“Hmm… So you defeated Dialga...” Said a voice, “Still, I cannot allow you to pass.”  

“W-who are you?” Said Susan, hugging Grovyle closer to her and tighter.

“I am Uxie.” Said the voice, “I protect Fogbound Lake from intruders with my Dialga illusion.”

“Illusion? It looked too real to be an illusion…” Susan thought.

“But you have defeated it, so now I have no choice but to wipe your mind clean.” Uxie said.

“What? No, wait! I'm Susan, I know your brother, Azelf and sister, Mesprit! We’re on the same side!” Susan explained to Uxie.

“M-my siblings? But I lost contact with them years ago… Last I remember was that they said time has stopped…” Uxie said, puzzled.

“Yes, that's right! They left their caves and joined the Planetary Investigation Team, to help prevent the World’s Paralysis. They're worried sick about you.”

“I-I don't want to believe what you say, and yet I suspect to falsehood in your words.” Uxie mused for a moment “Alright, I choose to trust you. I hope you are not lying.”

With the final word, light started to gather in front of the cavern’s entrance, until it popped, revealing a small pokemon floating above the ground with twin tails, a yellow head with a red crystal on its forehead. The pokemon was squinting.

“Thank you.” Susan sighed. “Wait! Uxie, my partner, he needs help. He was injured during our fight with your illusion.”

“Alright, bring him in. I'll tend his wounds.” Uxie said, turning around and entering the time frozen cavern.


	4. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter's just a huge backstory. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, just reminding that this week there won't be an update due to personal reasons, but I'll make sure the next chapter is up sooner than Sunday of the week it'll update.

The “cavern” wasn’t a cavern after all, it was open to the air. The darkness of the future looming above. The most of the area was filled with water. A huge stream of water flying into the air in the middle of the lake. Susan suspected it was once beautiful, with colours flowing throughout the lake.

Now, it was all grey. Grey and black. The only two colours on this dark world.

“It wasn't always like this.” Said Uxie, “It used to be a lovely sight. Volbeat and Illumise used to shine every dusk.”

Susan tried to imagine that. It wasn't possible. But, she would change that. She would allow this place to be beautiful again.

“Look at the center of the lake, underneath the geyser, you recognise it?” Uxie spoke again after some silence.

In the middle of the lake was an intricate pattern, the middle of the pattern had the form of a gear. It was empty.

“The Time Gear might be gone, but it's pattern remains.” Uxie explained, “I watched the Time Gear crumble into dust all those years ago… And then… Everything turned grey, it froze everything and I lost contact with my siblings.”

They kept walking in silence until they reached a small place, isolated from the lake. A bed made out of hay was in one corner of the isolated hexagon-like place.

“Please put him in the bed and take a seat… Somewhere.” Uxie told Susan politely.

She did as was told, propping Grovyle gently on the bed and sitting cross legged near him on the grey stone floor.

Uxie examined Grovyle, floating around him. Uxie finally placed a wet piece of cloth on his forehead.

“He has not sustained any serious injury. I suspect the impact just knocked him out. He'll be back in a few hours.” Uxie told Susan at last.

“Thank you, Uxie.” Susan said, “I thank you for helping my partner. I would like to repay you, somehow.”

“Actually, I have one favour to ask of you.” Uxie said, “If it's not too much to ask.”

“Tell me your request and I'll see what I can do.”

“Oh it's an easy one. I would like to know your story.” Uxie said, “I want to know that my sibling’s trust was rightly chosen. As well as mine.”

Susan sighed, “Well, where to start? Oh yes. When I was very young, my human parents abandoned me in a forest. While I was there, a sceptile heard me scream. She took pity on me; she took me to her home and raised me as her own.

That's where I met Grovyle… He was just a little treecko back then, and my adoptive mother’s son.

I don't know how much age difference we have but I do know we are not that far apart. We were also very close… And still are!” Susan had to stop to think for a moment.

“And then there was our dad, Venusaur. He was wise, gentle and kind. Every pokemon in the forest asked him for advice or help.

Even when Grovyle and I got in trouble, he never got angry. He just gave us some advice or a warning. He was…An outstanding pokemon.”

Susan stopped for a moment, this next part was going to drain a lot from her.

“But… Disaster struck.” Susan started, “Just a few weeks after Grovyle had evolved in the Luminous Spring, a couple of bad pokemons tried to burn down the forest. Venusaur stopped them… But at the cost of his life.

The pokemons went on a rampage, looting houses and starting fires. Our dad told us to hide somewhere, he gave every adult pokemon a job. Some of them were to put down fires, others to protect the kids. And he… He fought the bad pokemons.

It was three versus one, yet he still managed to keep them at bay. It seemed like he was winning. And then… He messed up. One of the pokemons managed to deal a heavy blow, the others took this as an opportunity and starting dealing damage. He refused to give up, however. He caught them off guard with a Frenzy Plant; they were sent flying and then retreated.

Dad… Venusaur too exhausted to move laid down in the forest heavily panting… Everyone made a circle around him, mum started crying.” Susan stopped to bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

“He… Dad… Wanted to speak to Grovyle and I privately before he… He died. He told us ‘You two have a bright future ahead of you.’ And ‘You two are strong. When the time comes, you’ll know what to do.’

That night, after our talk, he… Peacefully passed away. Knowing he had done everything he could to protect those he loved, and leaving us all with the knowledge and strength to continue forwards.

Grovyle… Sulked most of the days after his death. They were very close after all. That only made me more determined to help the forest.

I asked mum ‘I want to learn how to fight.’ And ‘Teach me how to protect those I love.’ And she did.

She took me to see a friend of hers; a lucario that usually trained deep within the forest. Sceptile told me she’d be able to teach me all I need.

Every day, we trained from morning till night or until she was satisfied with the results. Lucario was the closest thing I had to an older sister.

At the same time, I could tell Grovyle had also been training. He seemed tougher and starter to sulk less.” Uxie stopped Susan there.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but is the training with Lucario why you managed to beat Dialga?”

“Yes. She taught me how to control my aura. How to focus it. And how to use it to defend myself.” Susan said, “At times, mum oversaw how I did and tried to encourage me.”

“Okay, that's enough. I think I understand your story a little bit better. It seems the trust is well deserved.”

Susan sighed, “Thank you, Uxie.”

“But, right now, you better start sleeping. I can tell you're pretty tired.”

“Oh yeah, you're right.” Susan said, yawning “I'll just catch a few Zs, night Uxie.”

Susan collapsed on top the bunch of hay next to her, sleeping peacefully.

  
Or so it seemed...


	5. Nightmare in Fogbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh well... I did promise I was going to post before Sunday! 
> 
> Eh I guess.  
> I actually don't have that much to say in these, so I'll stop at a certain point. Well, Enjoy!

All Susan saw was pitch darkness. Nothing coul be seen. Until... she heard a voice

“Hahaha… You think you can escape your past? Save this planet?” Asked a deep, malevolent voice, “Keep dreaming, little Susan.”

“W-who are you? How do you know me?” Susan yelled into the darkness.

“I know everything about you, Susan… How you abandoned your mother. Left Lucario to die.” The dark voice said.

“I don't know what you're talking about! They… They…”

“They ‘sacrificed themselves for you to escape’? That's the lie you're gonna go with? No. You're weak. You can't do anything without Grovyle.” The voice started getting deeper, more evil, “ **And look how he’s now. All your fault. You're a failure, Susan. Can't do anything right.** ”

“That's not true! I can… I can…” Susan starter sobbing.

“Perhaps a trip down memory lane will do you good.” The voice said, “Take this as a gift from me. Sweet dreams.”

Everything started getting distorted, trees sprang from the ground and cries filled the air. The deep forest surrounded Susan.

Flying pokemons flew overhead, clearly panicked, while grounded pokemons ran and fought their way out.

“No…” Susan said, “Not this scene again!”

It was when the forest they lived in had been destroyed.

Every pokemon was escaping, cries filled the air as pokemons fell into the earth.

Susan watched as pokemons went aggressive on one another; some even pushing others back. The forest floor was filled with cracks. Trees and pokemons being engulfed by the ground.

Lucario stood protectively around Susan, hitting another that dared come close to her with a bone made out of Aura.

“Susan, you have to run!” Lucario shouted, hitting a Breloom on the chest, sending him flying, “Forget about me, save yourself.”

“No! I'm not leaving you!” Shouted Susan determinedly.

“Susan, it's too late to save me. I've made my choice. As long as you live, I'll live. Just go. Now!”

“But Lucario!” Susan started.

“No buts. I'll protect you while you leave the deep end of this forest. That's what I promised your mother.” Lucario shot back, “Susan… Take care.” Lucario said, as she ran into the deep end keeping pokemons from attacking each other until she disappeared from Susan’s view, eaten by the crowd of pokemons.

“Susan! Oh my… Here you are! Hurry up!” Sceptile said.

“Sorry, mum.” Susan sprinted towards Sceptile, her tears making a trail in the ground.

“Where's Lucario?” She asked, a hand protectively on Susan’s back.

“She went deeper into the forest.” Susan replied.

“Oh no…” Sceptile stroked Susan’s hair, “Susan. She sacrificed herself for you. Don't let it be in vain. You have to live. Now, let's go! This place’s falling apart.”

* * *

They reached a cliff that hadn't been there before. The ground was falling apart! Sceptile knew what she had to do.

“Susan. You won't forgive me for this.” She thought, “But it must be done.”

Sceptile grabbed Susan by the neck of her shirt, and launched her at top speed towards the top of the cliff, just as the ground beneath them started sinking.

“Good bye, dear.” Sceptile thought, “I'll be with your dad soon.”

Susan grabbed onto the cliff; she looked back at Sceptile closing her eyes as the ground disappeared beneath her and ate her.

“Mother! No!!” Susan cried.

She felt a hand grab her back. It was Grovyle pulling her out of harm's way and into stable ground.

“Where's mother?” He asked after Susan was safely on top of the cliff.

“She's… With dad.” Susan replied, grabbing hold of Grovyle and crying on his shoulder.

“No…” Grovyle said softly as he hugged his sister. “We’re alone…”

Suddenly, everything obtained a blackish tint and the screams of pokemons stopped. Only Grovyle and Susan were there.  

Until Susan started to slip from Grovyle’s grasp; as if a force was pulling them apart. She went flying over the cliff.

“Susan!” Grovyle shouted.

“Grovyle!” Susan shouted back.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Susan woke up gasping for breath, sweat traveling down her back and forehead. Uxie was looking at her, concerned.

“So,” Uxie said after a long silence, “what happened? Are you ok?”

“Yes.” Susan said, touching her forehead to remove the sweat beads, “I'm… Alright.”

“You don't seem okay.” Uxie said, clearly knowing Susan was lying, “You don't have to tell me, but it'd do some good to take it off your chest.”

“No… It's okay, really.” Susan replied quickly, “Just had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare… Well, can't say I'm surprised. In this world, you'd be lucky not to have any.”

“Yeah. Anyway,” Susan tried to change the subject, “how much longer do you think Grovyle will sleep?”

“I believe he's close to waking up.” Uxie replied, carrying a cup made out of stone with a sickly blue liquid inside.

Susan smelled the aroma of the liquid when Uxie went by, it was bitter yet sweet. Like a Persim berry.

“What… Is that?” Susan asked.

“Aguav berry mixed with two Oran berries. It is a vitalising drink for Grovyle when he wakes up.”

Just on time, Grovyle’s eyes slowly opened. He slowly looked around the room. He came to a stop and focused on Susan.

“Susan…? W-what happened?” Grovyle said slowly.  “Wh-where are we?”

“You were knocked unconscious by the Dialga illusion.” Uxie replied, “You're currently residing in my room at Fogbound lake.”

“Dialga… Illusion… It was… A fake?” Grovyle slowly focused on Uxie hovering beside him.

“Yes. It was.” Uxie replied, “But your sister here managed to beat it with an Aur-”

Susan looked at Uxie harshly; Uxie understood the message clearly. “Shut up.”

“I mean, she managed to reason with me to allow you to pass. I understand you're searching for the Time Gear’s location in the past?”

“Yes… That's right.” Grovyle said.

“Almost forgot, drink this. It'll make you feel better.” Uxie said as he handed the cup to Grovyle.

Grovyle weakly drank from the cup until it was empty. His eyes suddenly sparked with energy and his body jolted with the sudden energy rush.

“Wow! This stuff’s good.” Grovyle said while shaking uncontrollably.

“I think you overdid it, Uxie.” Susan said, scratching her head.

“Might have. The recipe is with a sitrus berry, but I lack those.”

“Wait, Uxie?” Grovyle stopped shaking, “Mesprit and Azelf’s brother?”

“Yes. Quite right.” Confirmed Uxie.

“So we are… We found…” Grovyle stuttered.

“Yes, Grovyle. We found Fogbound lake.”

Grovyle leaped from the bed. “Have you tried using the Dimensional Scream yet?” Grovyle said while grabbing Susan’s arms.

“Not yet. I was more worried about you, you know?” Susan replied, “And, I also need you to activate it. Remember?”

“Oh yeah, the requirement of having a trusted partner.” Grovyle recalled,  “But now that I'm healthy, we can go try i-” Grovyle tripped over.

Susan tried to hide a smile under her hand and Uxie smirked.

“H-hey! Wipe that smirk off your face!” Grovyle yelled at Uxie.

“Anyway.” Susan tried to stop smiling, “Grovyle’s right. We should try the Dimensional Scream.”

“In the lake.” Grovyle finished, “Let's go.”

* * *

As they were walking towards the faintly green pattern, Uxie got curious.

“What is this ‘Dimensional Scream’ you talk about?” He asked.

“It's… Not easy to explain.” Susan admitted, “It's an ability I possess that allows me to see and or hear the past or future. It is not without its drawback however, like getting dizzy before it happens and only happening in Time Gear locations. And also needing great trust between partners.”

“I… See.” Uxie said.

“Here.” Susan stopped next to the geyser, “Give me a few seconds. This will take a bit of time.”

Susan touched the geyser. Nothing happened.

“Huh?” She said, tilting her head.

The dizziness soon hit.

“Ugh…” Susan groaned as her vision went black, a white line soon passed through it before engulfing Susan’s view. She was suddenly in a brighter, more colourful Fogbound Lake.


	6. Don't Ever Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almot unable to publish to chapter. The next one could take a bit longer. Anyway, enjoy!

She saw… Wigglytuff?

Yes, it was clearly Wigglytuff with Uxie, they were looking at a gear. A Time Gear!

Behind them, stood all sorts of pokemons, such as Chatot; Bidoof; Sunflora; Loudred; Dugtrio; Diglett; Chimecho; Croagunk; Corphish and a badly beaten up Riolu standing behind Wigglytuff.

Along all these pokemons, she could see the faint shadow of two floating pokemons and one grounded pokemon.

“The treasure!” Said Wigglytuff, “The treasure… must be the view of Fogbound Lake! Come on, Steven, you earned this after all your hard work.” Wigglytuff said while moving Riolu into the front.  
  
“Squawk! Indeed. Doing all this just to see this view. I’m amazed you found a way to get here. Without you, we’d never be able to get here, squawk!” Said the Chatot

Everyone began praising Riolu to some degree, except from the shadowy figures in the back.  
  
“Thank you… Wigglytuff, Chatot, everyone...” The Riolu sniffed.  
  
Susan’s vision went black again and she was back to the present.

* * *

 

“What did you see, Sis?” Grovyle asked, knowing the Dimensional Scream was over.  
  
“I saw...The Time Gear!” Susan began retelling what she saw.

“So Uxie, did that happen? Was Wigglytuff here before?” Asked Susan.

“Yes. Wigglytuff and his guild. I remember them reaching the entrance to Fogbound Lake with the help of that Riolu you described.” Uxie explained, “Groudon was but a joke to them. Wigglytuff just danced around it and called him ‘friend’.”

“Wait, Groudon?” Grovyle got curious, “Wasn't it a Dialga illusion?”

“Only recently it became Dialga. Groudon was the pokemon everyone feared back then. But now, everyone fears Dialga. It is only natural for me to change my illusion to what the population fears most.” Said the being of knowledge.

“That explains it. Very logical of you, Uxie.” Susan responded, “Alrighty then, we got our location of the third Time Gear, now we search for the fourth.”

“In that case, we should return to the Investigation Team. Gardevoir should be able to teleport us to the next location.” Grovyle said.

“Wait.” Uxie looked down, as if embarrassed to say anything. “Could you… Take me with you? I'd like to see my brother and sister again.”

“It's no trouble, Uxie. After all you've done to help us, it's a small price to pay.” Susan smiled warmly.

“Susan…” Grovyle started.

“Grovyle, brother, Uxie helped us and is the brother of two of our Team. Would you rather abandon him?”

“Hmpf. Fine. I wouldn't care, but the smaller the group the better.”

“Oh, don't worry. I can turn invisible if needed.” Uxie said.

“Then it's settled! We go back with Uxie.”

And so, the trio made their way down Steam Cave, walked through dense fog forest and made their way back to the base Grovyle and Susan had left from, only to find it…

“It's destroyed!” Exclaim Susan in utter disbelief, “Who could have done this… No, how could he…”

“I don't know Susan, but Dusknoir and his team appear to have found this place.”

The place that had been their base for the past eight weeks, if it had been eight, was in ruins. Tents burnt and scratched; pieces of rubble lay everywhere; Pieces of hay, their beds, covered the ground, some of it still burning. Their map was broken and torn to pieces.  

“Ugh… H...elp…” Cried a weak voice. “A...zel…”

“Mesprit!” Said Uxie while turning visible and floating over to the sound of the voice.

“Ux...ie?” Said Mesprit faintly.

“Yes, sister.”  Uxie replied, moving the rubble that laid over Mesprit’s fragile form.  
  
Mesprit was in bad shape. Her left tail was burnt while her right tail was full of slash wounds. She could barely keep her eyes open.

“What happened here? Are you okay?” Cried Susan, holding Mesprit and trying to feed her an Oran berry. She refused it.

“Dusk...oir… Attacked… Us. Me and… Azelf gave the other… Enough time to…” Mesprit coughed, her life force weakening, “Azelf…? Where is… He?”

“Grovyle. Use your Quick Attack and search for Azelf!”

“On it!”

Grovyle looked all over the place, removing rubble and clearing dust away. Until at last, he found the unconscious being of willpower, Azelf. Grovyle fed him an Oran berry. He didn't wake up.  
  
Azelf was in similar shape to that of Mesprit, except he lost his right tail. His face was also burnt.

“Bring him here.” Susan said, aware of Uxie’s restrained tears, “Set him beside Mesprit.”

Grovyle did so.

“Don't worry Mesprit, we’ll find help. We’ll…”  Susan stopped when she felt a frail small hand grab her hand.

“Susan… It's too late. Our time…  here is over. We are glad… We could spend… A few months together… Now, the rest… Is up to you… Both.” Mesprit coughed, “Only you… Can restore this world… Susan… Uxie, I'm sorry our time… Has come short… But don't you ever… Forget us… Even in death… We won't disappear…”

A pink light started enveloping Mesprit; a blue one enveloped Azelf.

“Sister…” Murmured Uxie, “Don't… Please don't…”

“We will… Live on... as long as you… don't lose hope… Our wish… For the future… Is … For … You all… to live… And achieve… our goal… Goodbye… My friends.” The light shone brighter until it disappeared in a flash. Mesprit and Azelf were gone.

“Mesprit… No…” Susan tried grabbing the air. Tears were rolling down her face, “Mesprit! Azelf! No, you can't die… You can't…”

“Susan…” Grovyle hugged Susan. He has only seen her like this once before, when their mother had died. “Come on! You're a strong girl. We’ll both endure this. Just like before. They are not dead. As long as they live on in our memories, they’ll never truly die.”

Susan sniffed, “Grovyle…”

“‘Even in death, you're never truly dead. It's only when the memory of your existence disappears, that's when you truly die. As long as you leave a legacy or a change for the future, you'll never die.’ You remember that?” Grovyle asked, “Our dad told us that the night he parted. As long as we remember Azelf and Mesprit, they'll live on.”

“Dad…” Susan stopped crying, “I'm… Better now. We can't stop now. We've gone too far to give up… Let's fulfill Mesprit’s last wish.”

“Good. There's my brave sister.”

“But… Where's Uxie?” Susan sniffed one last time

Uxie was looking at the distance. His tails swinging back and forth. He looked depressed.

“Uxie?” Susan approached the floating pokemon.

“Susan. You spent the most time with my siblings, right? If so… I would like you to fulfill their wish.” Uxie said, “Don't get me wrong, I’d like to do it myself, but it's your job. I'll go back to Fogbound now.”

“Uxie, you could help us.”

“No. I do not wish to involve myself further in this. After I… I caused this.” Tears fell from Uxie’s face.

“You didn’t cause this. It wasn’t your fault. It was Dusknoir’s!”  
  
“You don’t understand, Susan. Dusknoir came to Fogbound while you slept. I… The Dialga illusion told him to go in this direction. I did not think that your camp would be here.”

“Uxie. It isn't-”

“I'm sorry.” Uxie cutoff Susan “I will not continue. But I hope you can succeed.” Uxie flew towards the darkness, the fog in the distance covered him until he was fully gone.

“Susan. Don't go blaming yourself over it. It was his decision.” Grovyle appeared next to Susan.

“I know it's just that… I wish he would've helped us.”

“He already did. He granted us passage through Fogbound. We even found that a Time Gear was there.”

Susan sighed, “Well. I guess it's time to reunite with the team at Base Two.”

“Yeah. There's the Susan I know.” Grovyle smiled, “Let's get-”

“Leaving so soon?” Said a deep voice, “We haven't even gotten to come out yet.”

“That voice…!” Susan flinched.

“It's…” Grovyle started.

“Dusknoir!” Both said at once.

“Didn't anyone teach you manners? It's not a good thing to abandon your guests.”

Dusknoir’s head appeared out of the shadows, his circular body following soon after. Three pairs of Sableye following behind.

“Let's teach them some manners!” Dusknoir roared.

“Weh-heh-heh!” Laughed the Sableye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be truthful, I wrote this chapter while listening to "Don't Ever Forget" So that might've influenced what happened in this chapter.


	7. Team Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, next week there won't be an update. Life getting in the way.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dusknoir’s red eye moved from Susan to Grovyle. His small head almost unable to contain the huge grin he had on. The face in his chest smiling ominously. His beefy arms crossed over his chest. 

Meanwhile, the Sableye circled around the duo, trapping them in a circle. Their purple bodies oddly reflecting the darkness. Their eyes set on them. 

Grovyle and Susan stood back to back. Susan was able to feel Grovyle’s head leaf quiver. 

Dusknoir laughed, a deep evil laughter.

“You know you can't win or escape this time. You might've avoided us at Fogbound, but now, you meet your end.” 

“How could you kill them?” Susan spoke out, her stance had changed. She was not ready for battle, but to stall it as much as possible. 

“Are you talking about the beings of Emotion and Willpower, Azelf and Mesprit?” Dusknoir was surprised by the question. 

“Yes! How could you?!” 

Dusknoir laughed again, “You don't seem to understand. Everyone that dares to alter the future must be erased from said future.” Dusknoir said, “That includes you! Those close to you!” 

“Why? Why would you prefer to live in this dark world, Dusknoir? Have you forgotten how the sunshine feels?” Susan asked.

“Darkness or light. I care for neither. I'm a ghost type pokemon, the darkness doesn't affect me!” Dusknoir gleefully exclaimed. 

“But-” 

“Enough! Even if you succeed… You won't get any happy ending! You'll disappear along with this future! That's why you cannot be permitted to alter the course of history!” Dusknoir interrupted, “Now, Sableye, attack!” 

“Weh-heh-heh!” The Sableye’s eyes shined for a moment.

The Sableye’s claws were enveloped by a purple aura, their eyes set on both of them. 

“Grovyle…” Susan muttered, taking a fighting stance.” 

“Just a bit more. Taunt them.” Grovyle murmured back. 

“On your command, Lord Dusknoir!” The Sableye exclaimed in unison. 

“You idiots, I already told you to attack!” 

“Alright! Who's first!” Susan shouted, “Come and get some!” 

The Sableye all rushed in at once, claws ready to strike, but at the last second a blinding flash made everyone cover their eyes. 

“Snap out of it!” Yelled Dusknoir, “It's only a luminous orb! Its effect will stop quickly!” 

Once the effect stopped, Dusknoir looked at the spot in which Susan and Grovyle once were.

“Those two…! Hurry up and move! Those two couldn't have gotten that far!” Dusknoir was furious. 

The Sableye too scared to disobeyed, quickly ran west, away from the base; followed by a Dusknoir that was spewing all sorts of swear words at the duo.

One they were gone, Grovyle dug out of their hideout, Susan following behind. 

“Ugh.” Susan spat some dirt, “Remind me to never do that again.”

“Unless you have another method of hiding.” Grovyle said sarcastically. 

Susan spat some more dirt, “Well.. Guess that's all of it. Alright. That was… A close call.” 

“Agreed. We should hurry towards Treeshroud Forest now.” Grovyle quickly said.

“Treeshroud… Back there?”

“Yes. That's where I told everyone we'd met if something happened.” Grovyle looked at Susan, “Susan, I know how much that place reminds you of her, but we have to go there.”

“Sorry, Grovyle…” 

“Sorry about what?” Grovyle questioned.

“If...if I was stronger then perhaps we could… Could've…” Susan was on the verge of tears again.

“Susan, sis. Look at me, you are strong. You can accomplish great things. You've been my support so far. Without you… I doubt we would've made it this far.” 

“He's right.” Susan thought, “I can let that nightmare get to me.” 

“I'm sorry I made you worry.” Susan wiped her eyes, “Anyway, Treeshroud right?”

“Heh. Well, yeah. Glad my pep talk worked.” 

Susan took out her wonder map. She pointed to a mountain range, it went north and south. 

“We’re here, near Mt Horn, so we should be going there.” Susan moved her finger towards a plateau, “Mt Travail, that is the closest destination near Treeshroud.”

“30 minute walk, at least, without breaks.” Grovyle guessed.

“Well, we should take a rest somewhere along the path. Sleep and all that.” Susan muttered.

“Well, the path ain't gonna get shorter just standing here, let's move it.” 

 

* * *

After 20 minutes of an exhausting walk uphill, Grovyle and Susan decided to take a quick rest in an opening in the side of a cliff. 

The opening was ragged and allowed for protection from being seen. It also overlooked a giant chasm filled with bright yellow dots, the only colour in this dark world.

“Let's…” Grovyle panted, “rest up here.” 

“Sure, alright.” Susan replied equally out of breath.

Grovyle sat down, cross legged, at the back of the opening, his head down in thought. 

Susan sat down at the edge of the opening, near the edge.

“Susan” Grovyle said at last, “I've given it some thought and you remember how I told you, you're the only thing that keeps me going?”

“Yeah… Wait, where's this going?” 

“Susan… I need to know. Why do you so badly wish to change the future? What's your motivation?” 

“My motivation…” Susan muttered.

Susan stood up, went towards the cliff and looked at the vast land devoid of colour below her. 

“Grovyle, you remember our father’s words?”

“Huh?” Grovyle tilted his head.

“‘ The important thing is not how long you live... It's what you accomplish with your life. ’ Grovyle...” Susan turned around, smiling at her brother, “While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist. If I can do something important that'll carry into the future… I know I'll have done the right thing.”

“Shine… Prove that I exist…” Grovyle murmured for a moment.

“My life, Grovyle, I want it to shine. Shine brightly so that it may last for a while.” 

“Susan… You think my life, would it shine? Shine as brightly as yours?” 

“Of course. Remember Grovyle, whenever you're feeling down, that were not doing this for ourselves but for the pokemon of the past. We cannot let them down.“   
  
“I’ve always admired your selflessness, Susan.” Grovyle stood up, “And, well… to be honest, I’m feeling a bit better now. Alright, Susan, Let's get moving.”   
  
Grovyle tried to walk from the opening; Susan grabbed his arm before he was able to leave.   
  


“What’s this for, Susan?” Grovyle asked, confused.   
  
“You haven’t told me why you asked me that.” Susan said, “You can’t keep a secret away from me.”

  
Grovyle sighed, “Alright. It was because I was feeling down, after watching Mesprit and Azelf die… I started to have a few doubts in myself. Thinking I might go down before accomplishing our goal.”   
  
“Grovyle, that won’t happen. We will find the location of all the time gears; we will stop the Planet’s Paralysis and we will do it together. Never forget that. It’s a promise.”    
  
“We better get going then, if you want to keep that promise at least.”   
  
“Treeshroud should be just a bit farther.” Susan took out her map and looked at it, “We’re here, north of Mt Travail. Treeshroud should be northwest from here.”   
  
**“GROO-OOO”** Roared someone.   
  
“Primal Dialga?!” Susan said, standing defensively.   
  
“No. That wasn’t Dialga’s cry. Look!” Grovyle pointed towards the sky, a grey pokemon with purple marking across its body, red gem in the middle of its shoulder.   
  
The pokemon moved through the sky with its huge grey wings. Its tail moving with it.   
  
“What is that?”   
  
“That has to be… The opposite of Dialga. The ruler of space. Palkia!” Grovyle said.   
  
“Palkia?! But… Palkia… Looks different.”

  
“It has to be the Planet’s Paralysis. It didn’t only affect Dialga, it appears that Palkia also went berserk.” Grovyle expeculated.   
  
“Shouldn’t we worry about him?” Susan asked, “I mean, if he’s anything like Dialga,  he must also want to stop us from changing the past.”   
  
“No, I don’t think so, look at his trajectory. Palkia’s heading straight for Temporal Tower!”   
  
Grovyle was right, Palkia flew straight past their hiding place, he was moving incredibly fast for his size. Palkia’s direction was straight for the Hidden Land.   
  
“So… Palkia’s going to fight… Dialga?”   
  
“Seems like it.“   
  
“So, then, Dialga’s out of the picture for us?”   
  
“No, I wouldn’t say so. Dialga and Palkia are most likely equals in combat. However, Dialga has the help of Dusknoir and his team of Sableye. Should they have gone to Temporal Tower to ask advice to Dialga, it looks more than likely that Palkia will lose this battle.”   
  
“Should we help him?” Susan said, “It be much better to have Dialga and Dusknoir off our backs.”   
  
“We don’t know if Palkia would turn on us. It's better to leave them settle it themselves, even if Palkia has a disadvantage.” 

“Well, let's just hope it goes well for Palkia. As for us, let's find our team.” 

They set off again, travelling through the treacherous mountain. 

Once they managed to exit the mountain, they saw Treeshroud forest spanning before them. 

“Treeshroud forest… Where we found the first Time Gear.” Susan said.

“Our team should be waiting somewhere in there.” Grovyle said outlook.

“Seems like it, we should get going. I'd suppose they would be near the heart of the forest.” 

“Friends? Yay, friends came back safe!” Said a voice from behind.

They turned around and found a white bellied, pink creature behind them. His ridiculously big eyes stared at them. His mouth in a happy smile.

“Oh. Wigglytuff.” Said Grovyle.

“Friendly friend. All safe! So glad friend is safe.” 

“I'm glad you're safe as well, Wigglytuff.” Susan said, “But where are the others?” 

“Friends are in the center of the forest, of course!” Wigglytuff took out an apple, placing it on his head and spinning around, “I will lead friends to friends!” 

Wigglytuff's Apple fell from his head and rolled into the forest,  Wigglytuff ran after it. 

“My perfect apple! Come back~” Wigglytuff called the apple. 

Grovyle sighed, “It couldn't have been Electivire instead of Wigglytuff.”

“Don't be mean. Wigglytuff's saved our backs more times than I can count.” Susan replied. 

“Doesn't mean he’s still not… Wigglytuff.” Grovyle said, not able to think of a better insult. 

“He's still a valuable member of the team. And we should hurry before we lose him.” Susan said before sprinting towards Wigglytuff.

Grovyle sighed before going after Susan.


	8. Plan of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one took long enough.  
> Back from hiatus now. Though, I'll say that these won't be updated as regularly as before.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Susan and Grovyle followed Wigglytuff through the forest. They stopped once they reached a clearing, in which Wigglytuff managed to catch his Perfect Apple.

“Perfect Apple… Never leave me again!” Wigglytuff cried, then he returned to his usual happy self, “Perfect Apple, Apple, Apple~”

Grovyle crossed his arms.

“Is this supposed to be the base or just the place the apple happen to roll to?”

“I don't really see anyone here.” Susan replied.

Wigglytuff kept dancing, ignoring Grovyle’s question.  
  
“Grovyle? Susan?” A voice asked, “It’s you guys!”  
  
“Lopunny?” Susan replied.  
  
“Yes. It’s me, Lopunny.” Said Lopunny as she emerged through the trees.

Lopunny brown and cream body contrasted with the grey and slightly green leaves.Her slender brown body being a thin line between all the grey. Her long bunny ears that folded downwards moved everywhere, as if trying to hear multiple things. Her short hands were at her hips, with cream coloured fluffy hair covering her hands. Her gracefully thin legs looked ready for running if danger arose.

“I see you also brought Wigglytuff here.”  
  
“More like he brought us here...” Susan scratched her head.  
  
“Where’s Azelf and Mesprit?” I thought you’d find them on the way here.” Lopunny asked.  
  
“About that...” Grovyle replied.  
  
“We… We’ll need to talk about…. What happened.” Susan finished.  
  
“Oh... Oh no.” Lopunny looked at their faces, then looked down, “We should tell the others.”  
  
“I agree...” Susan said slowly.

“Speaking off, where are you all hiding now?”

“Just a bit further in. This is the entrance to the hideout.”

“Thanks, Lopunny. Now, could you be so kind as to guide us through?”  
  
“Grovyle, there's no way I wouldn't lead you.” Lopunny turned around, “Though, I hope you can keep up!”

“Oh it's on!” Grovyle exclaimed.

Lopunny jumped through the trees, Grovyle ran in as well not too far behind.

Susan sighed, “Still as excitable as ever.”

“Susan, I’ll guide you.” Said Wigglytuff, “Helping friend is priority number one.”

“Alright, Wigglytuff, guide me through.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Woah. You guys managed to build all this in a day?” Susan was astonished, the whole camp had been rebuilt from scratch. Tents made of leaves instead of the usual materials they used. The main base made out of a few bushes. They had even made a dinning table out of twigs and wood.

“Susan! Sis! C’mere an’ give yeh ol’ friend Electivire a hug!” Electivire called Susan as he saw her.

Electivire’s massive Yellow-and-black body stood over Susan. Electivire’s red eyes looked down at Susan, expecting a hug. His twin black tails moved restlessly back and forth. His huge hands spread out, only supported by a thinner arm which made his arms look like gauntlets. On his head, two equally-sized spheres connected, occasionally sending an electric current between them.

“Still insisting on calling everyone bro and sis, eh Electivire?” Susan said as she moved towards him.

“‘Course! Everyone ‘ere is part of my family! We’re all family.”

“Can't argue against that.”

“Now. ‘ere comes the hug!” Electivire made Susan disappear under his huge arms, only for her to reappear when he set her down. His black tails moving up and down.

“Susan? Oh you've arrived!” Called out Gardevoir, emerging from her tent.

Gardevoir’s green head came out first, looking around trying to spot Susan with her crimson eyes. When she did, her slim white body emerged from the tent. Her thin torso with thin green arms on either side with hands that could barely be distinguished from her arms.. She had a red triangle on her chest. Her white dress-like lower body covering her petite legs.

“Hey. Medicham. Come out for Susan.”

“Can I have two more minutes of sleep?” Asked a sleepy sounding Medicham.

“Medicham. Wake up and greet our friend.” Gardevoir replied sternly.

“Two minutes.” Medicham argued back.

“Still arguing those two, uh?” Susan said as she watched Gardevoir trying to get Medicham out of the tent.

“Well, those two fellas like arguing’ between each other. Can't say I blame ‘em.” Electivire replied, “Those lasses be the definition of opposites. I can't understand how they managed to keep a team together.”

“They had Lopunny to keep them in check. From what I gathered, Medicham is quite short tempered; Gardevoir is calm and nice but can be quite strict and Lopunny is competitive and funny, but also has a leader side of her.”

“Yer quite perceptive, Susan. I hadn't thought of it. Speaking off, where's that Lopunny lass an’ your bro Grovyle”

“They haven't arrived? I thought they'd arrived already; Lopunny challenged Grovyle to a race here… Though, only Lopunny knows the way.”

“Nope, no sign of ‘em. I thought they be behind the Grandmaster and-”

“What do you mean we’re lost? I thought you knew the way!” A voice yelled nearby.

“I do, dear. It's just that we’re… On the wrong track that's all.” Said a female voice.

“That means we're lost.” Said the male voice.

“No, dear. The base should be … Somewhere.”

“That's what lost people say, Lopunny.” Retorted the male one.

Medicham and Gardevoir had come out of their tents to hear the argument.

“Would you stop complaining for a second? I know where we are… I hope.” Said Lopunny.

“Guide me, O mighty guide.” The male voice said sarcastically.

“That's it. You, Grovyle, are one of the most-”

“Guys! Grovyle, Lopunny!” Susan shouted.

“Susan?” Both said at the same time.

“Yes. You see… You're right next to the base. Just follow my voice and you'll find it.”

“So behind here-” Grovyle fell flat on his face.

Lopunny followed behind, fortunately not falling on her face.

“So did everyone-” Lopunny didn't finish the sentence.

Everyone nodded.

“And you all heard me-” everyone nodded again.

“Right. I'll just… Go hang in my tent for a bit.” Lopunny said.

Everyone watched as Lopunny walked slowly to her leaf tent, looked back at everyone, then proceeded to enter the tent.

“Oh Arceus that was so embarrassing. Why did it have to happen…” Lopunny’s voice came out of the tent.

“That's all she has to say…?” Susan said while making a mildly annoyed face.

“As for you, Grovyle.” Susan stood beside her brother.

“I have been walking through this forest for 3 hours.” He said to the dirt.

“3 hours?” Thought Susan, “He might be exaggerating.”

Electivire picked Grovyle by the neck and then grabbed his body with the other while letting go off the neck.

“Glad you fine, bro. I'd ‘ave no one to train with if you didn't come back.” Electivire said.

“You… Have Gardevoir, Medicham and Wigglytuff to train with… Electivire.”

“Wrong, they all stronger than little wee me. Especially the Grandmaster, he’s a pretty tough fella.”

“Grandmaster? Oh, Wigglytuff.” Grovyle replied, “He isn't that tough, Electivire.”

“Yeh haven't seen ‘im angry.” Electivire replied ominously.

“The real question here is, why did you get into a fight with Lopunny?” Susan asked, “You two seemed in a good mood when you left.”

“Firstly, I was attacked by a Parasect. Second, I travelled through this forest for 3 hours or so. And finally, I got stung by a Beedrill.”

“You're poisoned?”

“Yeah.” And with that, Grovyle collapsed on Electivire’s grasp..

Susan sighed, before turning around, “Anyone know any healing moves?”

“I'll heal him. Give him to me.” Gardevoir said.

Susan watched as Gardevoir used her psychic powers to transport Grovyle into an empty tent, where both disappeared behind leaves.

“So, I was meanin’ teh ask. Where are the Lake Guardian fellas?” Electivire asked Susan.

“I knew I'd have to talk about this…” She mumbled.

“Sorry, didn't hear yeh.”

“They're… Gone.” Susan replied.

“Gone? What’d yeh mean gone?”

“Dusknoir and his group… Killed them.” The temperature dropped at the mention of Dusknoir.

Everyone went quiet. Nothing made a sound. Everyone was processing the bad news Susan had said.

“I knew I ‘ad teh be the one. That Dusknoir ought teh be put in ‘is place.” Electivire said coldly, breaking the silence.

“Even if you stayed behind instead of them… You'd be the one gone.” Susan bit back tears.

“‘Ey, Susan. Would yeh feel better if yeh slowly told us what ‘appened? We’ll listen and support yeh. After all, those two were part of our group.” Electivire comforted her.

“I'm alright, Electivire. And yes, I believe everyone should hear what happened.” Susan turned in circles, looking at each pokemon gathered in the group, “Someone fetch Lopunny and Gardevoir, they should hear this as well.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone was gathered in a circle, sitting next around the table. Susan sat at the front with Electivire at her right and Lopunny at her left. Next to Electivire sat Wigglytuff and next to Lopunny sat Gardevoir followed by Medicham. On the opposite side of Susan were four empty chairs, which belonged to the Lake Guardians, Grovyle, and Celebi.

Celebi being absent wasn't a surprise for Susan; she was rarely in their group, preferring to do independent work as well as keeping her job as the Forest Guardian. Which, in a sense, would make it so that Celebi was still present.

Electivire was the first to speak in the silence that was present around the table.

“Susan, yeh said that the Lake fellas were killed by Dialga’s goons. Yeh also said that yeh and Grovyle found a third Time Gear. Would yeh care to tell us the travel that yeh and yer bro did after we last say yer team?”

Susan sighed, “It'll be a long story, but as long as you're willing to listen, I'll tell you.”

“I'm all ear.” Lopunny said, “No, really. It's hard to not miss a thing with these.” She stroked her ears with her hands.

“Susan, we’ll support and believe everything you say. After all, there's no reason to lie.” Gardevoir added.

Susan took a deep breath and explained the trip. From the climb through the cliff near Fogbound to the battle with Dialga to meeting Uxie. All of it until meeting with Wigglytuff at the forest’s entrance.

Everyone was a good listener, they listened with attention and without interruptions. Though Susan could tell by their faces that they all took each piece of information similarly, with emotions like happiness, anger and sadness.

After Susan finished the story, a long silence ensued. Everyone was slowly thinking and trying to make up a sentence to say. Even Wigglytuff shared the emotions of the group, though nobody knew if it was to copy everyone or genuine emotions.

“So. Teh summarise. Yeh found the Time Gear’s location; met Uxie; witnessed Mesprit and Azelf’s… Death and escaped from Dusknoir.” Electivire said.

“Yes. That it.” Susan replied.

“Look, Susan. I'm pretty sure none of us want to put you through the pain any more, so we’ll focus all our efforts to figure out an accurate location of the Time Gear and you'll be on your way again.” Medicham said in rapid fire.

Everyone looked at her, half confused.

“I said,” Medicham said irritably, “we’ll find an accurate place for the next Time Gear and send Susan and Grovyle after it quickly so she doesn't have to focus on the Lake Guardian’s death.”

“Ohhh! That make sense.” Said everyone in unison.

“But where should we look for, dears?” Lopunny asked.

“Azelf’s lake, that should be a good location to look for.” Replied Electivire.

“But where could that be?” Added Medicham.  
  
“We don’t have any starting points or clues as to where that lake could be.”  
  
“Crystal Crossing.” Said Grovyle, who had walked out of his tent and moved slowly towards the table.  
  
“Grovyle. You should be resting” Said Gardevoir sternly.  
  
“No. My job is here. I know where that lake is.” Grovyle replied in the same manner.  
  
“Everyone, let’s him talk.”  Susan said.  
  
“Azelf’s lake is in Crystal Crossing”  
  
“Crystal Crossing… How do you know, Grovyle?” Susan  
  
“Azelf told me.” Grovyle said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Electivire talk like O'Chunks from the Paper Mario series.  
> I am not *that* good with the O'Chunks' speech, so any help to fix some mistakes is appreciated.


	9. Down a Frozen Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Has it been two months? Well, time goes by quick. Thanks to everyone that actually read this.  
> So, I came up with a new schedule. One new chapter per month. No set date, however. Let's see how far I can keep that schedule up...  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter

“A-Azelf?!” Everyone was shocked.  
  
“When we found Mesprit and Azelf… Susan spoke to Mesprit and I spoke to Azelf.”  
  
“But he was unconscious! How would you be able to...”  
  
“He spoke to me telepathically. The Lake Guardians are able to do that.”  
  
“Then why only you?” Susan said.  
  
“He probably didn’t want to interrupt your talk with Mesprit. But that’s not important, what matters is, he told me where the next Time Gear should be located. He can’t be sure it is correct, but we should trust it is the right location.”  
  
“Not correct? What do you mean?”  
  
“He’s been away for so long that he probably doesn’t remember where he lived and he suffered a few blows to the head while fighting Dusknoir.”  
  
“Alright, so we ‘ave a location to look for. Let’s get on with it!” Electivire interrupted.  
  
“We will. As soon as Grovyle gets some rest.” Gardevoir said while looking disapprovingly at Grovyle.  
  
“Alright alright. I’ll get some rest.” Grovyle gave up. Walking slowly towards his tent.  
  
Susan sighed, “I’ll make sure he actually gets some rest. It’d do me good as well.”  
  
“We’ll tell you the results when you wake up, dear!” Lopunny said.  
  
“Thanks Lopunny.”  
  
“Oi, Grandmaster. Why ‘haven't you said anything these past...“ Electivire couldn’t finish his sentence.  
  
“Zzzz...” Wigglytuff had a blank stare, looking forwards.

“H-He’s asleep?!” Electivire thought, letting a few erratic shocks out of his antennae-like orbs on his head.  
  
“‘Ey, Grandmaster. Wake up.” Electivire was shaking Wigglytuff.  


“Uh? Electivire?” Wigglytuff finally said.

* * *

“Gardevoir’s right, you know. You should rest.” Susan said when she got inside the tent.

The tent wasn't that much. Two hay-made beds on the floor and a wooden drawer filled with supplies.

“Can't sleep.” Grovyle replied, stiffly moving his legs.

“Why not?” Susan pressed.

“I just can't. Got too much on my head.”

“Well you should. It would be the best way to get that poison away.”

“Susan. In Fogbound… Did you sleep while with Uxie?”

“Sleep in Uxie’s home? Yes, why?”

“During that sleep… Did you have any nightmares?” Grovyle asked.

Susan gulped, “No.” She was ashamed of herself.

“Why did I lie?” She asked herself, “That wasn't like me.”

“I… See.” Grovyle replied skeptical.

“Is there something you wish to tell me?” Asked Susan.

“When that Dialga Illusion made me lose consciousness… I saw a dark figure in my… ‘sleep’ I guess. The figure berated me and he showed me ... The day father died.”

“Dark figure?” Susan thought, “Could it be the same one from my dream?”

“Grovyle, I know it might be hard to sleep after that, but you must try. I'll also try to sleep for a bit, so try and get some shut eye, alright?” Susan told him.

“I don't have the energy to argue.” Grovyle sighed, “Okay, I'll try to sleep.”

Susan laid down on her Hay bed, hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Susan dreamt of… Temporal Tower? She was just on the peak of it as well. She could see the destruction of it.

Pillars laid broken in the huge octagonal top of the tower. At one end, a huge hole looked as it was punched in. The awe Susan felt was not admiration she might once had for the place, but pitty.

Susan was examining the destruction when Dusknoir moved past her.

“He didn't see me?” Susan whisperer outloud, “This must be a dream then.”

Susan decided to follow Dusknoir, seeing as he didn't see her.

“Master Dialga.” Dusknoir stopped right in front of the giant hole in the tower.

When Dusknoir mentioned the name, orange markings of a giant pokemon shone brightly in the shadow.

“ **Grrrr…”** Growled Dialga.

“Yes, Master Dialga. All preparations are complete. We will stop those who wish to alter the past.”

“ **GROO!”** Dialga appeared to be pleased.

“They will be brought to you, Master Dialga.”

“ **GRRRRR!”**

“No, Master Dialga. This time, those two won't escape.”

**"GROOO-OOO!”**

“Sorry, Master Dialga. She has not been found yet. She must be captured in order to stop their plans.”

“ **Grrrrr….”**

“Understood, Master Dialga. I shall take my leave at once.”

Dusknoir turned around, walked mid way through the tower when a beam stopped him.

“Who’s there?!” He roared, “Show yourself!”

“Dammit! Knew this was too good to be true!” Susan thought, “I must escape.”

She rushed past Dusknoir when a roar stopped her.

“ **GROOO-WWW!!!** ” It was a lower pitched roar than Dialga’s, one that Susan had heard before.

“No… It's him!” Susan whispered.

It was Palkia. He floated over Temporal Tower, looking down at the hole which held Dialga. His grey and purple colours resonating with anger.

“Ah! It's Palkia, the Ruler of space and dimensions.” Dusknoir mused, “It seems he too has become corrupted by this dark world.”

“ **GROO-OOOO!!!** ” Dialga replied to Palkia’s roar, stepping out of his hole. His whole body exuding power.

Dialga turned towards Dusknoir, who understood the signal and hid behind a pillar.

“ **GROOO-WWW!** ” Palkia roared again.

The gems in his shoulder started shining, his arm emitting a vicious purple aura.

Dialga replied by roaring. His chest piece shining orange, his spines located in his lower back resonating with the same orange aura.

Palkia took this opportunity to slash at the air, sending a violet slice towards Dialga, who countered with an orange beam which stormed past Palkia’s attack and scored a hit, covering Palkia with smoke.

The hit between the two attacks sent off a blast wave which pushed against Susan, who had to firmly grab into a pillar to prevent flying off.

“Palkia might be better in a fight, but Dialga's primal power clearly overpowers Palkia’s!” Susan thought, shocked by the events unfolding before her.

Palkia suddenly dropped from the smoke cloud, heading directly for Susan. The thing she last saw was Palkia’s massive body smashing the pillar she was grabbing onto and falling on her.

Everything went black.

* * *

“-usan! Susan!” Grovyle was shaking her shoulders.

“Uhh? Grovyle?” Susan said groggily.

“Jeez, since when do you take these deep naps, sis.” Grovyle said, standing up and scratching the back of his head.

“How long have I've been sleeping?” Susan said, suddenly worried.

“Well… I'd say 5 hours. Hard to tell in this world.”

“Your perception of time is astonishing, Grovyle.”  Susan sighed.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Susan brushed the comment aside, “Any progress locating Crystal Crossing?”

“Don't know. Haven't gone outside yet.”

“Waiting for me to wake up?” Susan sighed.

Grovyle nodded.

Susan let out a deep sigh again, “You should've helped them while I slept.”

“I wanted to speak with them with you.”

“Alright then, let's go outside.”

Susan mover the leaf-curtain aside and stepped outside of the tent. Grovyle followed behind.

“Howdy there, Susan! Sleep well?” Electivire asked as soon as he saw Susan exit from her tent.

“Hello Electivire. Yes, I did sleep well thanks for asking.”

“Susan, dear. Come hear for a second.~” Lopunny waved, stopping Electivire from speaking again.

“I was going there, Lopunny.” Susan muttered under her breath.

“Yes yes.” Lopunny waved the comment aside, “Now, Susan dear. Which of these two locations do you think would Crystal Crossing be found? Up here in the north or here in the middle of the ocean?”

“Uh why are only the two of you trying to find Crystal Crossing? Where did Gardevoir and the others go?” Susan asked, ignoring the question.

“They others wanted some shut eye. Most of ‘em needed that nap.” Electivire replied.

“So just the two of you locating the cave, uh?”

“Ye. Though… I would appreciate if Gardevoir were here. That lass is the best at locating these ol’ places.” Electivire said.

“Of course she is, Electivire. She was the brains of our team, Team Charm!” Lopunny boasted, “She knew how to find even the hardest of locations.”

“Boasting about that again, eh?” Susan thought.  
  
“Anyway,” Susan tried to dismiss Lopunny’s boast, ” Grovyle come here and help decide.”

Susan and Grovyle looked at the map. On it, there were two locations marked with a yellow dot.

The first location was north. It looked like a cave with sharp blue gems which continued north until they hit a lake. The second location was an island. The island was shaped like a small circle and had a lake in the middle. Four trees surrounded the circle  

“Not the isle.” Said Grovyle.

“Why not the island, bro?” Asked Electivire.

“First, it's an isle. Second, that's Zero Isle.” Grovyle replied.

“Island and Isle is the same thing, Grovyle...” Susan thought.

“Zero Isle…?” Mused Electivire, “Never ‘eard of it. What that be?”

“Zero Isle. It's a dangerous place. No one should ever venture inside.” Grovyle said grimly, “It's a special type of Mystery Dungeon. One with a mysterious aura so strong, it causes different effects on its four sides.”

“Yikes. That sound like a challenge only someone crazy enough would do.”

“There's… Been records of people attempting to clear Zero Isle. They've all fails. At least, according to themselves.”

Electivire put his hand under his mouth, almost like it was a chin, “Wouldn't that mean that there be a higher chance o’ the Time Gear bein’ there?”

“Unlikely.” Said Susan, “Even if there was a chance, it'd be unlikely. Remember, we're looking for Azelf’s lake. Azelf himself would probably be unable to live there.”

“Yeh make a compelling point lass, but there's the possibility o’ it bein’ there.” Electivire said.

“If there is, let's try it last. After all possibilities are exhausted.” Grovyle said with a shiver.

“Then that means Azelf’s Lake should be here,” Lopunny pointed at the cave with blue gems, “right, dear Grovyle?”

“Calling him dear already so soon after their fight…” Susan thought.

“Should be. It is a cave and has blue gems, which could be crystals. Azelf does has blue colouration as well. We should search there.” Grovyle replied.

“You owe me an apple, Electivire dear.” Lopunny said triumphantly.

“Alright, alright. I'll give yeh yer apple at dinner.” Electivire sighed.

“You were betting over where the lake was?” Susan exclaimed.

“So that's why you defended Zero Isle…” Grovyle sighed.

“Course. We needed motivation for findin’ that lake’s location.” Electivire replied.

“Since Poke has lost all value, we made a bet over an apple. Whoever lost had to give the other an apple.” Lopunny gleefully explained.

Susan sighed, “Well, if that made you two work harder.”

“We don’t know if that’s the right place though.” Grovyle added, “I wouldn’t be that hasty on the bet.”  
  
“Well, the bet was which place would you two agree was the better search location.” Lopunny stated.

“We should asks the others as well. We need to have a group decision to the location to explore.” Grovyle quickly tried to take the focus off the bet.

“Sure, dear. Lets wait for the others to wake up.” Lopunny said, “They should be waking up soon.”

* * *

“I agree. We should search the cave with the Blue Gems.” Gardevoir said, “After all, Crystal Crossing suggests the place has crystals and that cave… those blue gems seem to be Crystals.”

No one spoke during Gardevoir’s examination of the map. She radiated an aura that told everyone to be quiet. Even Wigglytuff kept himself from falling asleep as usual.

“Guys. You can talk you know? I don’t have to do this by myself.” Gardevoir said, “It was like this last time as well. I’m not that scary, am I?”  
  
“Err...” Everyone said in unison.

Gardevoir sighed, “I know I am the smartest of the group, now that the two Lake Guardians left us, but I need some of you to chime in and help.”

“Sorry, Gardevoir.” Susan said, “It's just that when you start lecturing us with all this, it makes it kinda hard to ‘chime in’ as you said.”  
  
“Ok. I’m sorry, I’ll slow down when we discuss this matters next time. However, now I need all of you to tell me what you think.”  
  
Everyone said something along the lines of “Gardevoir is right” and “That cave does look promising”. At the end, everyone had agreed that was the best place to start another search.

“So everyone’s in favour of sending Grovyle and Susan to the Blue Gem Cave?” Gardevoir addressed everyone in the group.  
  
Everyone agreed.

“Then they’ll need provisions and a send-off.” Gardevoir said, “Electivire, collect apples and other types of food from our rations and give them to Susan.”  
  
“Aye, ma’am!” Electivire replied, hurrying towards a tent. 

“Medicham, ” Gardevoir addressed the red pokemon, “You collect some water and fill Susan and Grovyle’s bottle.” Gardevoir turned towards Susan and Grovyle, ”I’ll be waiting to send both of you when you’re ready.”  
  
Electivire soon came out of the tent he entered, “Alright. I brought a few apples and some Oran berries. Susan, hand me yer bag.”

Susan handed the bag she had slung over her shoulders to the electric Pokemon. Electivire slowly placed the berries and apples he had taken out of the rations.

“Here yeh go, Susan.” Electivire gave the bag back.

“Thank you, Electivire.” Susan said.

“No need teh thank me, lass.” Electivire let a small spark out from his antennas.

“Oi, Susan. Stop flirting!” Shouted a gleeful Grovyle sitting on the other side of the wooden table.

“Shut up, Grovyle.” Susan muttered, glaring at Grovyle.

“Here's the refilled water bottle. Susan.” Medicham snapped Susan back from her glare.

“Oh yes. Thank you, Medicham.” Susan quickly replied.

“Aw no need for thanks. It was a pleasure.” She replied.

Susan took a moment to examine the red-pink Pokemon a bit closer. She has never paid much attention to Medicham as she was usually quiet during discussions. A pinkish red headpiece covered the majority of her greyish face. Three bulb-like extensions came out of her headpiece, two on each side and one on top, with three yellow dots in the front of the headpiece. Large black eyes came out below the headpiece. Rounded small lips in the bottom of her face. A slender greyish body connected her head to her puffy red trousers-like legs with a big yellow dot in the knee area with yellow in the borders of her leg with small feet supporting her body. Long arms extended from her body a little below the head ending with a three-fingered hand.   

“Grovyle, get up. Let's go.” Susan pointed at Grovyle and signalled him to come.

“So soon since we've arrived?” Grovyle jokingly complained.

Susan ignored the comment and walked towards Gardevoir, who was waiting between two tents.

“I'd assume you're ready, Susan.” Gardevoir spoke when Susan was near her.

“Yes.” Susan replied.

“What about Grovyle?”

“He should be coming soon.” She moved her head sideways to allow Gardevoir to see behind her.

“I see. Grovyle, would you hurry it up?” Gardevoir raised her voice.

“Sorry! Sorry. Ahem, I'm ready.” Grovyle said, standing next to Susan.

“You have a bag with you?” Gardevoir asked Grovyle.

“Oh uh yes!” Grovyle grabbed the bag he had slung over his shoulder and showed it to Gardevoir.

“Hmm yes. This should do. Grovyle, “ She address him seriously, “take this book. I want you to read it every time you can. It'll be important for you.”

“Uh? What is … It?” Grovyle asked, grabbing the book and checking it's cover.

The book was pretty old; it was a dark brown with nothing on either side. It's pages were a sickly shade of yellow and the cover contained different Unowns.

“I can't even read the cover:” Grovyle complained.

“It says ‘Ancient Writing: Starter Set.’ It'll allow you to read ancient writing such as Unown writing and other writings” Gardevoir explained, “It'll be important for your travel.”

“Uh thank you, Gardevoir.” Grovyle said, storing the book in his bag.

“I'm serious Grovyle. Read it every time you get the chance. Knowledge is important after all.”

“I know. I'll read from it.” Grovyle said, “Sheesh. Anything you say must be done after all.”

Gardevoir ignored the comment, “Are you sure you're ready? After I teleport you, there's no going back.”

“Yes. We're ready.” Susan and Grovyle said.

“Okay. Susan, Grovyle. After this, we’ll be waiting a little bit south of the Cave. Find us there.” Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir didn't allow them to reply. She lifted them in the air with her psychic powers and her eyes flashed blue. A blue flash appeared from where the duo were and then they disappeared. Gardevoir collapsed on her knees afterwards.

“Seems like I over did it…” She panted, “They'll be fine. I'm sure. Good luck, Grovyle, Susan.” Gardevoir muttered before Lopunny came and supported her towards her tent.

* * *

 

This was the third time Susan had been teleported, and she still didn't like it. Gardevoir assured her she would get used to it. She hadn't.

Susan felt lifeless. She couldn't move her body and couldn't feel. She could still see, however. All she saw was the colour blue with images flashing quickly by. A deafening roar also rung in her ears.

Susan finally arrived at the destination, dropping down feet first into a snow covered cave entrance. Grovyle was next to her.

“Snow?” Susan mused, “The map didn't say anything about snow.”

“Doesn't seem old either. Are we sure Gardevoir sent us to the right place?”

“We should be. There's a blue gem under the snow there.” Susan pointed over the cave entrance, where a single blue gem shined under the snow.

“Think a Pokemon could've done this?” Susan asked.

“Could be. And I don't like it.” Grovyle replied.

“Yeah, me neither. We were never fond of ice types.” Susan added.

“Well, we do have to investigate.” Grovyle said, “Ladies first.”

“Okay. Then go in, Grovyle.” Susan mocked.

“Ha!” Grovyle said, “Not a lady then, Susan?”

“Yes. I'm not a lady. I'm a girl.”

“Same thing.” Grovyle waved, “Anyway…”

“In we go.” Susan finished, gulping.

Susan and Grovyle carefully strode inside the dark cave. 


	10. Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-post-per-month idea is not broken yet!  
> I wasn't expecting to last more than even one month but, here it is!  
> Anyway, I'm uploading this just after Sun and Moon came out, hope you are enjoying the game so far. I know I will... When they release it in Europe...  
> But let's not dwell on that, you're here for the new chapter, so here it is! Enjoy.

Susan and Grovyle carefully walked down the damp cave. Particles of water floating in the air; paralysed. Blue gems, Crystals, came out of the walls, providing little light.

“I thought there'd be a Dungeon here…” Grovyle said out loud, breaking the silence.

“There should be. Those things are everywhere.” Susan replied.

“These crystals…” Grovyle said, examining the crystals.

“What about them?” Susan asked.

“They emit light. Why would they emit light? Seems… Strange.”

“Everything's strange to you…”

“Hey!” Grovyle complained.

“Anyway, let's keep walking. The sooner we get find out if there's a Time Gear here, the better.”

“You're right. Better not take too long.”

“Speaking off, if we already know that Azelf’s lake is in Crystal Cave, And that there is a Time Gear there, Why do we have to examine it anyway?” Susan asked.

“ I spoke with Gardevoir about it before, but it appears that there are Fake Time Gears in some areas.”

“Fake Time Gears? Why?”

“She doesn't know. But she speculated that those Time Gears did not affect the flow of time in their locations. So, your Dimensional Scream shouldn't work in areas with Fake Time Gears.” Grovyle explained.

“It would be bad if that wasn't the case though.” Susan replied.

“It would certainly be. Let's not assume the worse though.”

They walked downwards silently afterwards, collecting their thoughts. Until they came across a big opening in the wall.

The opening was cackled with ice and snow, darkness covering what was inside. Small crystals in the wall ominously casting a grey light over the walls.

“You wanted a dungeon so badly…” Sighed Susan.

“Well, looks like dungeon exploring it is.”

“I hope it's not that long.”

They entered the dungeon. Following the faint glow of the crystals.

“Why is there snow?” Wondered Susan out loud.

“Probably the same reason why there was some on the entrance.” Grovyle replied, looking around.

“There's a passage there. Let's search for the stairs there.” Susan pointed across the big open stretch outside of their little passageway. The room’s floor littered with items of all kinds.

“No.” Grovyle grabbed Susan’s back and pulled her back, “Don't you see them? That's a trap. More specifically, it's a Monster House!”

“Monster House…” Susan was somewhat confused.

“Susan… Did the others at the group not teach you about them?” Grovyle looked mildly annoyed.

“No. Or perhaps they did and I forgot.” Susan replied.

“And you're supposed to be the clever one.” Grovyle mocked.

“Hey! It's one thing out of the thousands of things I had to learn quickly after the Planet’s Paralysis.” Susan said, clearly miffed.

Grovyle scoffed, “Anyway, Monster Houses are rooms in dungeons, usually filled with treasure and items, but also filled with Pokemon hiding in the ceiling or floor.”

“So we avoid this room. Better not get involved with too many fights.”

“Exactly. Let's turn back.” Grovyle said, grabbing Susan by the neck of her shirt.

Susan and Grovyle walked around the dungeon aimlessly, going down the floors as quickly as possibly. Each floor they finished, they noticed the air was getting colder.

“Getting a bit cold here.” Susan complained.

“Yeah…” Grovyle replied, shivering.

“That looks like the exit.” Susan said, pointing at a better lit room up ahead.

“Let's hope the Crystals also produce heat.”

They entered a big room. It was covered by small blue crystals, from floor to ceiling. Each crystal shinning ominously. Three taller crystals stood out in the middle of the room. One crystal was near the back of the room, while the other two stood at the same distance away from the other crystals. Almost forming a triangle.

The strangest thing about this crystals was that they were not blue.

“A purple crystal ahead… A yellow one to the right and a red one to the left…” Grovyle said, in between shivers.

“That's weird. I wonder…”

Grovyle approached the crystal at the back. He examined it carefully before touching it. The crystal changed from purple to orange.

“Huh. Guess this is some kind of puzzle?” Grovyle said, turning to Susan.

“Looks like it. I wonder what we have to do.” Susan thought for a while, “Hey Grovyle, try touching the crystal multiple times and checking if they go back to the first colour.”

“Got an idea there?” Grovyle said.

“Yes, I do.”

“Alright, let's see...” Grovyle touched the crystal again.

The orange crystal changed colour. It turned yellow first, then blue, then red, then green and finally purple.

“They appear to go in a certain order. How? Shouldn’t they have stopped working after the Planet’s Paralysis?” Grovyle thought out-loud.

“They should’ve stopped working. But it appears that they are the secret of this place… I wonder...” Susan was deep in thought again, until a thought entered her mind, “Grovyle. What was Azelf the pokemon of again?”

“Willpower wasn’t it?” Grovyle replied.

“What is willpower, Grovyle.”

“The motivation that drives us, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Exactly. I see now. Of the three spiritual elements of Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower… Azelf is the Willpower.”

“Susan. Is this something to do with these crystals?” Grovyle asked.

“Yes. It is. As you said, willpower is the motivation that drives us. It’s an unifying power. To unify is to make one.”

“I see. Yes. You might be right.” Grovyle muttered.

“So, Grovyle, if the colours of the crystals were made one...” Susan looked at Grovyle, he understood, “ The path should reveal itself.”

“That’s all nice and good, Susan. But what colour do we have to make these crystals?”

“What is the colour of Azelf’s spirit? That is the question. Seeing as the three Lake Guardians each represent a spiritual element. The colour should be Azelf’s spirit.”

“Susan. That’s genius. So, if we figure out the colour of Azelf’s spirit, we would know which colour the crystals must be.”

“Yes. Also, Azelf lives at Crystal Crossing… Crystal Lake should be its name. If we do a bit of more guesswork here. Then Azelf’s spirit must be affected by the crystals - these blue crystals.” Susan continued.

“Yellow would be the colour of Uxie.” Grovyle said, “Either purple or red the colour of Mesprit. That only leaves us with blue, green and orange.”

“Blue crystals… The crystals affecting Azelf’s spirit… Grovyle. You thinking what I am thinking?”

“Azelf’s spirit must be blue.” They said together.

Grovyle and Susan got to work, touching the trio of crystals until they turned blue.

When the final crystal turned blue, the ground started to shake.

“The earth’s shaking. Grovyle, grab onto-” Susan www cut off by electricity coming off the tall crystals.

“Better yet. DUCK!” Grovyle yelled, jumping away from the crystals and covering his head. Susan did the same.

The electricity from the crystals joined together in the centre, creating one big spark. From the joined electricity, a jolt was sent into the ground, and a big crystal emerged from the ground.

When the ground stopped shaking, Susan turned around and stared at the gigantic crystal in awe.

One big blue crystal stood in the centre of the three crystals. A big opening in the middle of it. Smaller crystals sat on top of the crystal like a crown.

“Wow.” Susan said, “It’s enormous.”

“No time to dawdle on that, let's get going.” Grovyle replied.

“Still cold?” Susan mocked.

“Shut up. Move it.” Grovyle scoffed, walking inside the crystal.

“Whatever you say, boss.” Susan giggled.

Grovyle led the way through a long narrow passage. Susan followed behind. They could both feel the temperature drop even more. Frost spread all over the walls and floor. Susan rubbed her hands together and pressed them on her face to feel a bit of warmth. Susan could see the puffs of breath coming from Grovyle.

“Hey. You holding alright?” Susan asked.

“Y-yeah.” Grovyle shivered, “I-I’ve been thr-through worst.”

“T-that's a lie. Grovyle.”

“W-well. How are you faring?”

“C-could be worst.” She replied, “H-hey, what's that?”

Grovyle looked ahead; he could see a bigger opening from the passage - leading right into a huge lake.

“We made it, Susan.” Grovyle exhaled in relief, “Crystal Lake.”

Susan looked around the huge lake. The ceiling was covered in blue crystals, a ring of land around the huge lake. In the middle of the lake, there was a green glow next to the island connected to the ring of land. Crystals surrounded the ring.

“Finally.” She said, “Hey. The glow is stronger in the middle of the lake.”

“Must be the location of a time gear. Let's check it out.” Grovyle said, walking right through the water towards the island, Susan followed.

They arrived and sat down for a while - their stomachs were growling.

“Hey, pass some fruit.” Grovyle said.

Susan took out two rations of neatly wrapped up fruits. She passed one to Grovyle. They ate furiously. Once satiated, they stood up.

“Let's try your Dimensional Scream now.” Grovyle said, picking up a crystal from the ground, “Try touching this.”

Susan touched the crystal. She didn't feel anything. Then suddenly, a strong dizziness hit her. Susan’s vision went black.

A white light passed through her vision.

She couldn't see. Only hear. She heard dragging footsteps and a strong wind.

“Gigigi. This place… Perfect home.” A monotone, icy voice said, “Gigigiga…”

“Fufufu. Yesss Lord.” Said another voice. With a more chilly tone to it, sending shivers down Susan’s spine.

A third voice joined in.

“AOOUGH!” This voice was tougher and deeper. Almost animalistic.

“Gigigi. Yes... Abomasnow. We’ll fix... this place. Froslass... If you could.”

“Yesss, Lord.”

Susan regained her sight. Grovyle was standing protectively in front of her.

“You back sis?” Grovyle asked urgently.

“Yes. Something wrong?” Susan replied, slow standing up.

“We’ve got company.” Grovyle said, pointing In front of him.

Four Pokemon stood in a semi-circle. Two beast like Pokemon in each end and two smaller Pokemon inside.

“Lord. Thessse are the intrudersss.” One of the smaller Pokemon said.

The Pokemon had a torso that resembled a white dress with a red band around its waist. The Pokemon had no legs and its arms appeared to connect to its small head. The Pokemon’s arm were slim and the wrist made a small blue semicircle with three small fingers at the end. Its head was white and resembled a sideways water droplet. Two small ice crystals came off the head, resembling horns. The head had three holes in it - resembling a mask -  two of them revealing the eyes of the Pokemon and one in the center of the forehead, revealing the purple colour of the skin underneath. The bottom jaw of the Pokemon was not covered by the mask-like head.

“Gigigi. Well done... Froslass.” Susan recognised the voice.

A Pokemon made entirely of ice stepped through the middle. Ice shards attached to his big icicle-like body formed his arms, fingers and legs. Four shards came out of its back. Small yellow circles on its face formed what appeared to be eyes in a cross shaped pattern. The eyes flashing randomly.

“Gigigi. I am Regice. Leader of this group. This is… Our home. Intruders… Must be…” Regice’s eyes flashed in unison, looking at Susan and Grovyle, “Eliminated.”


	11. The Ice King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!  
> Hope each of you reading this had a good Christmas/Holiday.  
> My original plan was to upload this as a Christmas gift but... plans changed so here it is instead!   
> Happy New Year everyone and enjoy!

 

“Hold up!” Susan raised her hands, “We were only here to recover an item a friend forgot when he left.”

“Gigigi. A friend… Of yours… Was here before?” Regice’s eyes flashed.

“Yes. He lived here a long time ago. He only just remembered about this item. We are deeply sorry for trespassing in your new home. We’ll leave immediately.” Susan said slowly.

“Gigigi.” Regice’s back crystals shifted uneasily, turning towards one of the beast-like Pokemon.

The massive Pokemon looked back at him; its thick, white fur covering its entire body. Its ominous purple eyes staring with little understanding. The fur on its hands and legs was green and spiky, unlike the rest of its body. A small, green tail coming out of its lower body. Susan could see four smaller bud-like spikes that looked like its tail protruding out of its back. The beast opened up its mouth, behind layers of white hair that covered it completely, to let out a small growl.     

“Susan… I hope you know what you're doing.” Grovyle whispered.

“I am. Don't worry.” Susan addressed the ice Pokemon, “If you allow us to leave now, we won't trespass your territory again.”

Regice examined Susan and Grovyle carefully. Each of his eyes flashing one after the other.

“Gigigi… You two… Leave quickly…” Regice said, “First and… Final warning… Never trespass… Our territory… Again.”

“Lord, are you sssure?” The Froslass right of Regice said, “They could be lying.”

“Sissster is right. I would not trust these trespassers.” The Froslass to the left said.

“AOOOUGH!” Both Abomasnows said together.

“Gigigi. You're right, Abomasnow. They are. Trespassers.” Regice looked towards Susan and Grovyle, “Trespassers must be. Eliminated.”

“Looks like we'll have to fight.” Grovyle muttered, crouching slightly.

“Looks like it.” Susan slowly moved next to Grovyle and took some Iron Thorns from her bag.

Regice shot an ice beam towards Grovyle, who jumped out of the way. The two Froslass aimed and shot two shadow balls towards Susan.

Susan jumped sideways, landing on her knees and one hand. She looked at the Froslass on the left. She quickly sent an Iron Thorn in the Pokemon’s direction. The Abomasnow next to Froslass blocked the hit with his bulky arms without flinching.

“Abomasnow must've taken some damage from that.” Susan thought, “But perhaps it has high endurance.”

Susan tried to keep her distance from the Ice Pokemon while throwing Iron Thorns and avoiding attacks from the Pokemon. She caught Grovyle from the corner of her eye engaged in combat with Regice, who had left the protection of the Abomasnow pair.

Susan looked inside her bag for some Graveler rocks, she found a few at the bottom and threw a few towards Froslass. Abomasnow got in the way of the Rock and hit him in the chest. Abomasnow roared.

Abomasnow created a green ball with his hands and threw it towards Susan, who barely dodged it. Froslass jumped over Abomasnow and shot an ice been towards her. Susan barely dodged the beam, the tips of her hair freezing over.

“Ah dammit.” Susan muttered, “Knew I should've cut it.”

Susan swiftly took an Iron Thorn and cut off her frozen hair. She then threw the it towards the Froslass - and was blocked again by Abomasnow.

Susan then decided to do something reckless. She charged towards Abomasnow with Iron Thorns held like daggers. She dodged Froslass’ shadow balls and ducked under Abomasnow’s punch. She stabbed an Iron Thorn into his belly.

Abomasnow roared. Susan held onto his arm and jumped on top of him. She kicked Froslass on the way up and threw her iron thorn at Abomasnow. She climbed onto his back and cut off a bulb that was in Abomasnow’s back, his wound splashing some green liquid on Susan's face.

Suddenly, Susan felt a force that knocked her off Abomasnow and sent her rolling on the frozen lake.

Susan looked up, her hands shaking at her attempt to get back up. She looked at the Abomasnow that had punched her. He was standing next to the other Abomasnow protectively.

Susan’s arms gave up and she fell face first on the ice. She tried standing up again, her feet wobbling beneath her. She looked at her left arm. She could barely move it.

“Damn it. I hope it isn’t broken...” Susan though, spitting blood, “Ugh… I might’ve broken a few ribs as well…”

Susan looked at the ice Pokemon too late. An ice beam was coming directly towards her and she was too weak to move out of the way.

Grovyle jumped in front of Susan, taking the full hit.

Susan stared in despair as she saw Grovyle collapse to his knees in front of her, his back covered in frost.

“Heh… Don't lose sight… Of them… Susan.” Grovyle said, before collapsing.

“Grov...yle.” Susan weakly muttered.

“Sisss. That Pokemon jussst jumped in front of your ice beam to protect hisss partner.” The Froslass that Susan had kicked said, floating to rejoin her group.

“Yesss. Well, that jussst makes it easssier for usss to wipe them out.”

Regice slowly moved near the group. He moved his arms in front of the others, clear signal to not move.

“Gigigi. I'll deal… With this.” Regice’s eyes flash together, “Froslass… Help Abomasnow… With his… Wounds…”

Susan fell on her knees over Grovyle, tears trailing down her face. She touched his frosted back with her working arm.

“Third time you've been knocked down.” She looked regretfully at Grovyle, “And it was again to protect me.”

Regice slowly approached Susan.

“Why again Grovyle?” Susan looked at Grovyle’s face, turning it to her with her hand, “Why? Why do you insist in taking hits for me?”

Regice started to charge an attack.

“Why, Grovyle, why?” Susan pressed her face to his.

“Why…?” Grovyle faintly whispered, “Because… you're my only family. And I trust you… More than anyone in the world… And I know, you would do the same… For me…”

“Oh Grovyle…” Susan whimpered.

Regice’s attack was taking shape into a big electric ball.

Susan let Grovyle’s head down. She tried to stand up. She fell on one knee.

Regice let the electric ball fly towards Susan.

Susan stood up again. This times, she didn't fall.

“My left arm’s not responding properly, I can't create an aura sphere.” She thought.

She thought back to the first day with Lucario, as she told her not to allow anyone to see her using the aura.

“Who cares if Grovyle sees me?” Susan thought, “I was selfish for not telling him about this. Lucario passed on a while ago. That promise I made no longer exists...”

Susan thought of the solution to her problem at the last second, something she hadn't been able to do very well when training. But now, it was do or die.

She extended her right arm and imagined a stick made of aura, she moved her arm to one side, blue aura taking shape in her palm until she grabbed a half meter long bone-shaped stick.

Susan looked at the incoming electric ball and swung her stick at the ball. The electric ball bounced off and hit Regice. Dust and smoke came off the impact.

“Ssshe… reflected our Lord’s Zap Cannon…!” A worried Froslass said.

Susan started to wobble forwards, until finally starting to walk quickly towards Regice.

Both Froslass shot shadow balls towards Susan. She hit them back with her aura stick, hitting both Froslass and making them fall to the ground.

The uninjured Abomasnow charged forwards, swinging his giant arm at Susan, who ducked under it and hit Abomasnow in the back with her aura stick several times. Abomasnow roared in pain and dropped down face first.

Susan now was right over Regice.

“Gigigi. You…” Regice said coldly.

The Froslass sister unsteadily got back up. They looked directly at Susan in fear.

“Scram!” Susan yelled.

They looked at each other for a second, before running away, taking the injured Abomasnow next to them. They quickly left through the entrance, but not before taking the collapsed Abomasnow with them.

“Your group is gone. You don't have anyone else.” Susan said to Regice, “I’d leave if I were you, before you get hurt!”

Susan’s arm suddenly started to throb and hurt. She realised that her adrenaline rush had started to wear off but she knew she had to act as if she could go on.

“Gigigi…. Gigigigi…. GIGIGIGI…!” Regice whimpered.

“Leave. Now!” Susan ordered.

Regice stood up and looked at Susan. He turned and fled through the entrance.

Susan watched him go. She could see Regice in the distance going up the cave.

Suddenly, Susan’s aura stick faded and she collapsed on one knee. Her strength had faded. She weakly crawled towards Grovyle. She fell down next to him.

Susan heard a crackling sound from the exit to the cave. She saw Regice freezing the exit with ice beam. Susan was too weak to yell for him to stop it. She just laid there, staring at the exit that was closing before her.

“So this is how it ends…” She muttered.

Susan turned around with her remaining strength to look up at the ceiling. She stared at the sparkling blue crystals above her. She grabbed Grovyle’s hand. A few tears started to fall down her face.

“I am glad. I was able to meet… The guys back at camp.” She muttered, “And I'm glad I got to spend my last moments with Grovyle…”

Susan’s vision started to turn hazy.

“I just wish… We were able to accomplish our goal…” Susan sniffed, “Or even… Just say ‘Goodbye’ or ‘Thank you’ to them.”

Susan’s vision got darker.

“Thank you. Gardevoir; Electivire; Wigglytuff; Medicham; Lopunny. I'm glad, I met you all.” Susan started to close her eyes, “I’m sorry. I couldn't finish what we started… This is goodbye…”

Susan heard heavy footsteps to her right; she didn't care. Even when the dark creature loomed above her.

Susan closed her eyes.


	12. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> My schedule is still once a month, so here's this month's chapter.  
> Thanks to anyone who reads this. It is very much appreciated.  
> If there is any critisism you have on my story, please tell me! It is always appreciated.  
> Now, enjoy!

Susan walked in circles under the sun coming from the clearing.  
She jumped trying to catch some small bug Pokemon that were flying about. Her short, young hands barely missing.

Rustling from the trees stopped Susan from continuing her hunt; she slowly walked towards a tree that had toppled, the tree Lucario told her to wait near by, and she sat down on it, swinging her legs forwards and backwards, hitting the tree with her heel and making a thumping noise. Lucario soon came out from the nearby trees and sat down next to her, giving her some berries she picked up.

The sun was above them, shining intently. The blooming flowers all around them; Luscious green trees extending as far as they could see. A few berry patches growing in random places.

Lucario ruffled Susan’s hair, smiling playfully. Susan laughed and tried to stop her.

“Hey hey. Lucario.” Susan said between laughs, “Stop it.”

Lucario stopped and stood up, looking as far as she could. She finally said, “Susan, you remind me so much of my son.”

“Your son?” Susan asked, tilting her head, “You have a son?”

“Yeah, he’s a Riolu. But, I had been around some humans before they… suddenly disappeared.” Lucario explained, “They had this way of naming their children, the same way they named you. In honour of those humans I met long ago, I decided to name my son Steven.”

“Where is your son now?” Susan asked.

“He should be in a place called Treasure Town. He said he wanted to become part of an Exploration Team.” Lucario looked up at the sky, “He was always a timid one. I admit I don't see him becoming part of one, he's too young, around your age I’d assume. However, I'll allow him to walk his own path, like I did.”

Lucario’s eyes were sorrowful, almost as if she regretted a choice she made long ago.

“Don't you miss him?” Susan asked.

“Yes. I sometimes do.” Lucario looked down. Her gaze shifted, looking at the ground.

Susan approached Lucario and hugged her.

“Don't worry Lucario, I’ll always be here for you!” Susan smiled.

“Thank you, Susan.” Lucario said, hugging back, “Thank you…”

* * *

  
Susan regained consciousness. She was laying on a straw bed, with a sheet made out of some kind of fur. Susan noticed Grovyle was next to her, also tucked in the bed.

“Grovyle…” Susan croaked, extending her left arm before recoiling in pain.

“You're awake then.” A deep voice said, “You shouldn't move your arm too much. You seem to have broken it.”

Susan turned and saw a Pokemon with white fur, a dark blue sickle-like appendage coming out the top of his head. White fur covering all of his body. Ruff covered it neck and chest and a tuft of fur in his head. A small dark blue oval adorned his head. He had fiery red eyes and a scythe-like tail. He walked carefully on his small paws, which had three claws, with a small spike coming out of the back of his legs. His figure was slender, which made Susan suspect he was very fast,.

“Who… Are you?” Susan struggled to say.

“My name’s Absol. I've been living in Crystal Lake ever since Azelf left.”

“Absol, uh…” Susan muttered.

“You must be exhausted. I watched you fight. You had quite the guts to fight against Regice.” Absol said.

“I had… No other choice.” Susan said, “I couldn't let… Them kill Grovyle.”

“But you almost killed both of you by putting yourself in danger as well.”

“I know…” Susan closed her eyes.

“Hey, Magmar. The human is awake.”

“Oh? I'll be there in a second, Absol!” A soft voice said from around a corner, “Give them some water; they should be thirsty.”

“How can I? I have no hands!” Absol replied.

“Use your mouth. Grab it with that.”

“Can't you bring it?”

“Cooking some food.” Magmar replied in a singsong voice.

Absol snorted and walked out of view, only to return with a wooden bucket with two metal cylinders. Absol brought the bucket within arm reach.

“Take one.” Absol said, “It's one of the ways we can thank you for driving Regice away.”

“No… Need.” Susan coughed, she could feel her hoarse throat, how long has she been out?

“No. You must drink.” Absol said, “You'll die otherwise. Drink.”

Susan gingerly reached out for the bottle with her right arm. The cold of the metal cylinder going up her arm. She gently lifted it and brought it closer. She placed it down besides herself and slowly sat up, taking the bottle slowly to her mouth.  
Susan drank in slow sips, aware of Absol watching her.

“Thank you.” Susan muttered, “I feel a bit better now.”

“That's good.” Absol replied, turning his head back to the entrance, “Hey, Magmar. You ready with that food?”

“Almost there.” Magmar called back.

“So, human, what brings you and Grovyle to a place like this?” Absol questioned.

“We…” Susan hesitated for a moment, “We've been trying to find the location of the Time Gears. To prevent the Planet’s Paralysis.”

“Prevent… The Planet’s Paralysis?” Absol almost laughed, “How'd you do that?”

“We’ll be traveling back in time. Find the Time Gears. And prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower.” Susan said.

Absol smirked, “I see. Good luck with that.”

Susan felt the fur move next to her. Grovyle was waking up.

Susan leaned towards Grovyle, looking at him. He slowly opened his eyes.”

“Susan…?” Grovyle asked, “Where… Are we? Are we…”

“We're not dead, Grovyle. We're in Crystal Lake. We've just been rescued by Absol and Magmar.”

“Absol? Huh…”

“Grovyle, here.” Susan grabbed the other metal bottle from the bucket, “Drink.”

Grovyle slowly gulped the water down. Giving the bottle back to Susan and laying down again.

“So… We're still in this cave…” Grovyle muttered.

“Hey, Magmar!” Absol turned to the entrance, “You ready with that food? These two guys are already up. Bring the food quickly so we can let them on their way.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down Absie! It's almost ready.”

“Told you not to call me that…” Absol said.

“Absol, there is one problem. Regice froze where we came from. How are we going to leave?” Susan asked.

“What?” Grovyle said.

“Huh? Oh you were still conscious by then?” Absol said with little enthusiasm, “It's no worry anyway, there is a secret exit near this place. It bypasses the puzzle at the entrance.”

“Really? How long has it been there?”

“I'm sure it has been Azelf’s secret entrance for some time. Magmar and I found it while looking for a place that stay in.”

“Thank you, Absol.”

“Don't thank me. It is only because you drove off Regice. I don't care what you do after you leave. As long as you leave.” Absol said, walking away.

“What is his deal?” Grovyle asked Susan.

“I don't know. He keeps repeating that it is only retribution for the deed we did.”

“Deed... Susan… Back there, did you use aura?” Grovyle asked, slowly recalling what happened before he lost consciousness.

Susan closed her eyes, remembering the promise she did back then. She slowly sighed.

“Yes Grovyle. I used the my aura to create a weapon.”

“Your aura… So the training you did back then when we were younger…”

“Yes. That was my training. I trained with a friend of our mother, Lucario.”

“Lucario… You don't mean… That Lucario?”

“Yes, I mean that Lucario. The greatest thief of them all. The mastermind behind countless raids on exploration teams.” Susan’s eyes teared up a bit, “The outlaw Lucario.”

“You… Trained under the most wanted outlaw of them all?” Grovyle barely sounded surprised, “What was she doing in the forest?”

“I'm not really sure. I'm certain I heard mother talk with her about a promise she made. I would assume mother allowed her to stay in the forest as long as she didn't cause any trouble.”

“That would make sense…”

“Grovyle, you don't seem surprised about my aura powers.”

“Susan, you think I wouldn’t realise?”

Susan looked at Grovyle, his face as smug as he could have it.

“Huh?!” Susan exclaimed.

Grovyle laughed softly, “I've known since the encounter with the Primal Dialga illusion. Uxie’s half finished sentence and a small guess was all I needed to know about your aura.”

“W-why didn't you let me know? It would've saved us a lot of trouble!”

“It wasn't my place to tell you. You had to tell me on your own.”

“Hey sweethearts! Dinner’s ready!”

Magmar walked in, carrying a large wooden bowl with what appeared to be stew.

Magmar had a big red body with a yellow flame pattern on it. Red spike ran down her back. Twin flames came out of two lumps in her head. Small eyes rested on a yellow beak. Her two clawed red feet connected to her yellow legs with a black cylinder. A similar black cylinder on her neck. Red scales covered her arms and her red hand with five claws. She also had a yellow tail with fire coming out of the tip. Magmar emanated so much heat, Susan could feel it from the other side of the room.

Magmar poured some of the stew into a smaller bowl, handing it to Susan and then giving another to Grovyle.

“It's a mixture of Oran Berries, Heal Seeds and fish.” Magmar told the duo, “It should revitalise you.”

“Fish…?” Grovyle muttered, looking at the grim brown water. He pushed some seeds that were floating at the top with his hand.

“Yes! You see, some Magikarp were splashing around the lake so-”

“Nope, too much information.” Susan said, “Thank you.”

“Susan…?” Grovyle glanced at his sister.

“Eat it before it gets cold, dears!” Magmar exclaimed with glee.

“Uh we don't…” Grovyle caught a glimpse of Susan ravenously eating her stew, “Susan!”

“What?” She replied with her mouth full, “I am hungry.”

“I can't understand you with your mouth full!” Grovyle complained.

Susan gulped the stew she had in her mouth, “I said, I am hungry.”

“Yeah, but I thought you didn't eat meat.”

“Grovyle, when I'm hungry I don't care what it is.”

“Oh dear, you don't like meat sweetie?” Magmar asked Grovyle.

“I thought we didn't.” Grovyle glanced at Susan, “But yeah, I don't eat meat.”

“Oh. You should've said that sooner.” Magmar said, putting her hands together and giving an apologetic look to Grovyle, “Give me your plate and I'll take the meat off.”

“No no, it's fine. I'll do it myself.” Grovyle carefully sipped the stew, carefully plucking the fish in the stew and giving it to Susan, who surprisingly ate it.

“That was a nice meal. Thanks Magmar!” Susan said.

“Yeah, it was good.” Grovyle replied.

“That's nice to hear!” Magmar clapped her hands together, “Now, let me hear your story. How did you get here?”

“Well, we have been finding the locations of Time Gears. We're planning to stop the planet from stopping.” Susan said.

“You are trying to stop the Planet’s Paralysis?” Magmar said, surprised, “Then you're I mean… That’s impossible!”

“It isn't.” Susan replied, “We’ll do it. We're going to save this planet.”

“Susan don't say too much.” Grovyle muttered.

“It's fine. She saved us. Magmar deserves the truth.”

“Time Gears… How do they look like?” Magmar asked.

“Uh? Oh we've never seen one. But Azelf told us they are a green cog-like object with a strange line running across it. They usually have a green glow around them with an intricate pattern.”

“Oh! I've seen one!” Magmar exclaimed, “It was in the volcano I used to live in!”

“Really?” Susan and Grovyle exclaimed, “Where was it?”

“Uhm… I think it was called the Giant Volcano.” Magmar recalled, “You have a Wonder Map with you?

“Yeah, here it is, in my… Bag…?” Susan reached for her bag, but didn't find it. She started to panick, “Where… Where is my bag?”

“Oh sorry, we took your bags off you.” Magmar said, “Hey Absie! Can you bring our guest’s bag?”

“Stop calling me that!” Absol yelled back.

“It's so fun to tease him.” Magmar whispered to Susan.

Absol entered the room with Susan’s bag, carrying it with his mouth.

“Here.” Absol dropped Susan’s bag next to their bed.

Susan stepped out of bed slowly, careful not to fall or use her broken arm. She opened her bag and looked through it to find her map. She found a piece of silk over her map.

“What's this?” She asked.

“A silk sling. For your broken arm.” Absol replied, “Magmar insisted.”

She took the map, leaving the sling in the bag. She unrolled it and placed it on the ground.

“You see this volcano in this island?” Magmar pointed at an island next to the mainland, a red volcano in its centre, “That's the Giant Volcano.”

“So that's where the last Time Gear is…”

“Wait… Shouldn't it be in a lake? Just like the other Time Gears that were protected by the Lake Guardians?” Grovyle said, moving across the bed.

“Could Mesprit have lived in a lake of lava?”

“Unlikely. But this is a lead. We’ll have to talk with the others.”

“You're right… This doesn't seem to be a place that a Time Gear would hide.” Susan sighed.

“Don't worry Susan, when we get to the others we’ll find a location that will most likely be the Time Gear location. Be it the Giant Volcano or a desert.” Grovyle replied, “But we should go there quick. We shouldn't lose that much time here.”

“You're right… We’ll make it work somehow.” Susan muttered, then turned towards Magmar and Absol, “Thank you so much for your help and saving us.”

“It's was nothing sweetie. Least we could do for driving away that Regice.” Magmar replied.

“Yeah. You're welcome. I'll show you the way out.” Absol said without enthusiasm, like getting rid of an annoyance. He turned around and walked off towards the lake.

“What's his deal?” Susan asked Magmar.

“He’s… Not good with company. Since he’s an Absol, everyone believes he brings back luck. Disasters seem to follow him around.” Magmar explained, “He didn't have that many friends before the Planet’s Paralysis.”

“Poor Absol…” Susan said.

“He learned to travel alone because of that. He's been a loner most of his life. I met him after the Planet’s Paralysis. He rescued me from some Floatzel that tried to attack me. I tagged along with him ever since.”

“Take care of him. I see he's suffered a lot.” Susan said.

“Of course I will. He's like the baby brother I never had.”

Grovyle winced at that word, he knew what was coming. He glared at Susan who stared back at him with a smirk.

“Well, baby brothers can be stressful at times like-”

“Yeah yeah, let's get on with our journey, how about it?” Grovyle pushed Susan away from Magmar.

“Oh okay. See ya sweethearts!” Magmar yelled at Susan and Grovyle, who waved back.

Magmar sat down on the floor. She took one of the wooden bowls and filled it with stew.

“Thank you for the meal.” She muttered under her breath.

* * *

 

“What took you so long?” Absol grunted.

Absol stood near the back of the cave. He glared at Susan and Grovyle from a crystalline rock. A few sharp crystal lined the wall.

“We didn't take that long. We just had a small chat with Magmar.” Susan argued, trying to move her broken arm into a comfortable position in her makeshift silk sling Magmar put in her bag.

“Hmph.”

“Hey. We want to leave as much as you want us to leave. Cut us some slack.” Grovyle said.

“Whatever.” Absol jumped from the Rock and walked towards the wall. He pushed a rock to reveal a small passage free of ice.

“So this is the passage?”

“Yes.” Absol replied, “If you're serious about going back in time, you should use this passage to get here without going through the puzzle before.”

“About that. How did Regice and his group get here without going through the puzzle?”

“We think they managed to find a different entrance. Because this one is intact. And the giant crystal should have appeared if they did complete it.” Absol said.

“Well, anyway. Thank you Absol.” Susan said.

“Don't mention it. Now, hurry up and get out.”

Susan walked through the passage. It was damp and dark. Crystals covered the walls of the passage. Susan couldn't see much up ahead.

“Careful.” Grovyle said.

“I know Grovyle.”

Susan walked carefully. It was a straight path going up. The environment not changing much. Until she saw lighter patches of grey up ahead.

“I think I see the exit!” Susan called to Grovyle.

“Great. Keep walking.”

Susan inhaled deeply the air from the outside, resting her good hand on her knee. She looked in her bag for her water bottle and drank a small bit.

“Susan, we should go.” Grovyle said, taking his own water bottle.

“Yeah, in a second.” She corked her bottle back up and placed it in the bag,

“Gardevoir said south of the cave, so it should be the mountain here.”Susan placed her finger on the map, just at the end of a mountain range, “Mt Bristle I think it was called.”

“Yeah. Let's go there.” Grovyle said.

They set off towards Mt Bristle. Leaving crystal lake behind.


	13. The Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't forgotten about this month's chapter!  
> So, later this week the Switch releases. I hope I am not the only one wanting a Mystery Dungeon game on it. Anyone that gets a Switch on launch, have fun!  
> And now, enjoy the new chapter!

Susan and Grovyle rushed through the barren wasteland in front of them as fast as Susan’s injuries allowed them to. Pieces of rock frozen in midair and cracks all over the floor. No Pokemon anywhere in sight.

Susan approached Grovyle, “Hey, Grovyle. Do you remember the sun?”

“Geez what's with that question?” Grovyle sighed, “But no. I don't recall the sun. I never went near any clearings, climbed the trees or even saw the sun. I just remember the rays that came through the trees. I've might as well have only known this world of darkness.”

“I've seen the sun a few times, yet I barely remember it.” Susan said, “It's scary what seven years can do to your memory…”

“Seven years? So you were what? Nine when the Planet’s Paralysis happened?”

“Yeah. Only a year after dad’s… Passing.” Susan muttered, “And two months before mum’s passing.”

Susan and Grovyle walked in silence after that. Reducing their speed due to Susan’s request.

“Say, Susan. If you were to be any Pokemon, which one would it be?” Grovyle asked.

Susan stared at Grovyle for a while, “What brought that question up?”

“Oh nothing. It's just that… Must be tough. Being the last of your species and all.”

“Last of my species? What makes you say that?”

“Well, so far we haven't seen any other humans in this world. So they either died out or they…” Grovyle chuckled at this suggestion, “travelled to another world in which Pokemon don't exist.”

Susan contained a laugh, “Yeah that sounds ridiculous.”

“Now, what Pokemon would you be?”

“Well, I've only known grass and bug types all my life.” Susan replied, “But the water types I saw in some rivers were cool too. Especially those Squirtle…”

“So a Squirtle?” Grovyle said.

“Well, a Mudkip would be fine too. But I'd have to say Squirtle.” Susan said, “Plus, being a Water type would help you against fire types.”

“That'd be nice.”

“You'd like some help with those fire types, huh?”

A cracking sound made Susan and Grovyle stop talking and look in the direction of the sound.

Out of the corner of her eye, Susan caught a dark shape melt into nothingness.

“You saw that?” Susan asked quietly.

Grovyle nodded, “You think it could be Dusknoir?”

“I'm not sure. But it did not look round enough for it to be him. Could be another henchman?”

“I doubt Dialga dropped Dusknoir yet. Let's keep our senses sharp just in case.”

“Agreed. Let's keep going.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rock lined cliffs covered the environment around them. Crevices spreading on the walls and chunks of stone floating in midair. No one would be able to hide in here.

“You think they are here? A base would be in plain sight.” Grovyle said.

“Well, this is south of Crystal Lake. It's either here or further down.”

“I doubt it is here. Let's keep going.”

“Yea-”

“Hey, Susan. Grovyle. In here.” A voice said.

“Ah…!” Grovyle and Susan said, turning towards a crevice on the wall.

Medicham stood on the opening, signalling with her arm to the duo to get in.

“There they are.” Susan said.

They quickly entered the crevice and looked at the inside.

It somehow looked bigger on the inside - still small but bigger than what looked on the outside. Couple of hay beds lined one wall and a map opposite of the beds. A small tent took up most of the space in the back where the walls met.

Gardevoir and Lopunny looked at the map while Electivire and Wigglytuff were nowhere to be seen.

Medicham went to look through the entrance again, leaving the group to talk to themselves.

“Hey. Gardevoir.” Grovyle called.

“Oh Grovyle. Susan. You're back safely. I'm glad.” Gardevoir faint smile faded when she saw Susan’s arm, “Susan… What happened?

“Oh we had a bit of trouble in Crystal Lake.” Susan replied.

“She got hit by an Abomasnow.” Grovyle said.

“Are- are you okay?” Gardevoir said, “Do you need some rest?”

“No, I'm fine Gardevoir. I had some rest at Crystal Lake.” Susan replied, “My arm’ll get fine in no time!”

Gardevoir sighed, “As long as you're fine… Anyway, was Crystal Crossing the place we were looking for?”

“Yeah. The Time Gear is in the place we investigated.” Susan said.

“Good. Now we can work in locating the next Time Gear.” Gardevoir said, “We've been saying it's either in the desert or inside this Waterfall,” Gardevoir pointed at a waterfall marked near the coast, “which contains a cave behind it.”

“Neither.” Susan said, walking towards the map.

“What do you mean neither? Those two are the only places it could be!” Lopunny exclaimed.

“In Crystal Lake we met another Pokemon. Magmar. She said she saw a Time Gear inside the Giant Volcano, here.” Susan pointed at the volcano in the island.

“Are you sure it isn't a fake Time Gear?” Gardevoir asked, “It could always be.”

“It's the last Time Gear isn't it? Any lead is better than any.” Susan replied, “I'd say we should look into it.”

“We'll talk about it when Electivire and Wigglytuff return.” Gardevoir said, crossing one arm over her chest and resting her head on her hand.

“Where are they?” Grovyle asked, approaching the group.

“They went to look for some supplies in a nearby forest. We were running out of apples.” Gardevoir replied, “Speaking of which, Lopunny could you grab some food and water for Susan and Grovyle?”

Lopunny skipped towards the tent at the back and went in for a few minutes. She came back with a few apples and two water bottles.

“Here you go.” Lopunny passed the items to Grovyle.

Grovyle passed Susan her share and they ate in silence, Lopunny and Gardevoir looking at them.

“Hard to think of them as the wild kids from before, isn't it?” Gardevoir asked Lopunny.

“Yeah, it was just us three back then. We weren't even sure what to do back then.”

“I'm glad we managed to find a way to prevent the Planet’s Paralysis.” Gardevoir said.

“Who would've thought Susan was the key to it all?” Lopunny replied.

“It's hard to imagine. We've come so far now. We… We're about to…” A few tears trickled down Gardevoir’s face.

“Hey, Gardevoir. It's okay. Remember, this had always been the plan. Our past selves will be able to keep on living won't they?” Lopunny consoled Gardevoir, “This fate won't happen to us.”

“I-I know, Lopunny it's just… I don't want to disappear.” Gardevoir started crying.

Susan and Grovyle started to notice the commotion and stood up.

“Hey, Gardevoir. What's wrong?” Susan asked.

“Susan…” Lopunny looked at her, shaking her head.

Grovyle approached Gardevoir, “It's disappearing isn't it?”

“Yeah…” Gardevoir sobbed, “I.. I've been acting strong all this time and yet… I can't…”

“Gardevoir. You're the strongest mentally out of us all. Yes, I don't want to disappear either. But we have to keep going.”

“Grovyle…” Gardevoir sniffs became less frequent, “How… How can you act so strong? You're younger than me. You have a life ahead…”

“Life ahead? Ha! Gardevoir. Look around you! There is no future here!” Grovyle said.

“Grovyle. Calm down.” Susan said.

“Susan.” Grovyle glanced back, “You want to know why I'm acting strong, Gardevoir? Because I know that even if I disappear, I won't be truly gone. When we travel back in time, we might leave a mark of our existence. That mark will be proof that we existed. That we did what was right.”

Gardevoir wiped her tears away.

“As long as those marks exist. As long as our spirits shine. It'll be enough for me. Someone once told me, ‘The important thing is not how long you live. It's what you accomplish with your life’, Gardevoir,” Grovyle turned to Susan who looked stunned, “while I live my life. I'll make my spirit shine. I'll change the future for the best of all Pokemon in the past. As long as I accomplish that, I have no regrets.”

“Grovyle you… Remember my speech I gave you?” Susan asked.

“Heh. I'd never forget that. Our father’s words, and yours, will always stay with me.” Grovyle replied.

“Your… Father's words…” Gardevoir muttered, “He sounds like a wise man.”

“He was.” Grovyle said, “And I'll keep fighting to protect the world he loved so much.”

“Grovyle. You're so strong for your age… I… I shouldn't have felt this way.”

“It's okay. You expressed your feelings. I'm sure most of us feel the same.” Grovyle said, “As long as you remember those words. I know you can keep fighting.”

“Thank you, Grovyle.” Gardevoir said, “I had you all wrong before…”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing. Ignore it.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed around the place. Electivire leaned on the entrance, Wigglytuff next to him. Apples in Electivire’s hands.

“Perfect~ Apple~~” Wigglytuff sang.

“Hey, fellas. We found them apples.” Electivire said, “An’ me see that Grovyle and Susan ‘ave returned.”

“Electivire. I've missed you.” Susan said.

“Me too, lass. I see yeh been ‘aving a little chat.”

“Yeah. It was nothing Electivire. Don't worry.”

“Aye. Any case. Ain't we supposed teh be locating the last Gear?”

“We did, Electivire. But I think Grovyle and I should take a small rest before starting any new adventure.”

“Tired from the trip from the lake?”

Susan nodded.

“‘Ey. Wait a sec. Yer arm be injured, Susan.”

“I got roughed up in crystal lake.” Susan said, shifting her broken arm in the sling, “It's fine though.”

“If yeh say so.” Electivire walked inside the cave, placing the apples inside the tent at the back.

“You should be tired by now, Susan.” Lopunny said, “I can't imagine walking all the way here with that broken arm did not take too much of your strength.”

“I'm fine. Really.” Susan said.

“No you're not. Take a nap and regain your strength.” Lopunny insisted.

“I agree with Lopunny.” Grovyle said, “You should be more tired than me. Take a short rest.”

“Fine, fine. I'll rest.” Susan laid on top of one of the hay bed, “Ouch.”

“You okay?” Grovyle asked.

“Yeah. Just moved my arm the wrong way.”

“Don't hurt yourself.”

“Wasn't planning to.” Susan replied, “Wake me up if anything happens.”

“You got it. Now rest.” Grovyle said.

“You two can convince anyone…” Gardevoir muttered.

Susan closed her eyes and fell asleep. The tiredness overcoming her.


	14. Volcanic Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter took way longer than it should.  
> I apologise for the delays, but some heavy writer's block prevented this chapter from progressing for some time.  
> Anyway, Enjoy

Susan was once again in Temporal Tower. However, things looked different.

The pillars that filled the pinnacle of the tower were unbroken and shining white in the dusk.  
An orange sky overhead and red clouds swirling around. At the back end of the pinnacle, marble stairs led up to a blue wall with a stone circle. Green lines shone all over the wall.

“There it is.” A deep, dark voice said, “The temporal tablet. The only reason time still flows.”

Susan tried to look at whoever was speaking, yet she could not move. The voice seemed to come directly out of where she was standing.

“Dialga is nowhere in sight either.” The voice cackled, “This'll be way too easy.”

Susan felt her body move along with whoever was talking closer to the wall.

Susan admired the contraption. The intricate green lights shining in a calm beat, almost as if it was keeping time constant.

The voice laughed again, “I'll just take some parts out of this tablet…”

Susan saw a dark, slender hand touch the tablet, digging it's claws into the stone. It then proceeded to rip out a part of the tablet. The tower shook as the hand removed a piece.  
The ripped out part of the tablet looked oddly like a gear. The blue stone still shining with a green glow from the stone.

“Ha. Ha!” The voice laughed, “I did it. I took out a piece of the tablet. And well, they look like gears so I'd suppose calling them Time Gears would be fine? Now, I should just take a few more…”

The hand moved on to rip out four more parts of the tablet. All leaving an identical hole in it.

“Is this… What happened? Someone stole from a tablet that regulated time?” Susan thought.

“ **GROO-OOO!** ”

“Hmph.” The voice said, “So, he's come to defend his tower.”

A huge thud shook the tower, dust jumping from the floor.

“ **GROO-OO!** ” Dialga roared, “ **WHO DARES DEFILE TEMPORAL TOWER?!** ”

Susan couldn't turn her head to look at Dialga. Her vision was fixed on the stone tablet.

“That's none of your business, Dialga.”

“ **THIS IS MY TOWER. WHOEVER WISHES TO DAMAGE IT WILL FACE MY WRATH!** ”

Susan could feel her body tense. Whoever this was, he was ready to jump off the tower.

“You'll have to catch me first.” The voice said, running towards the edge of the tower and jumping off.

“ **GROOO-OO!** ” Dialga roared, “ **YOU’LL NEVER ESCAPE ME!** "

Susan could feel the massive weight of Dialga falling behind her. Plummeting towards the ground at breakneck speed.

“This was fun. But this is goodbye, Dialga.”

Susan felt herself phase through the ground around Temporal Tower. A cold sensation passing all over her body, as if she became a shadow.

“Now for the second step of my plan.” The voice echoed all around Susan, “To convince the Pokemon of the world that these… Time Gears are necessary then…”

_Su... Susan. SUSAN._

Susan woke up with a start, Grovyle standing next to her. The book Gardevoir gave him in one hand and the other on Susan’s shoulder.

“You're awake. Thanks goodness.” Grovyle sighed.

“Wha… What?” Susan said, leaning forward and sitting up straight.

“You were sweating profusely. You had me worried.”

“I… was…?” Susan said, resting her head on her hand, “I… Had a dream… It was important but… I can't remember the details…”

“I'm sure that's fine. All dreams are like that.” Grovyle said, reading from his book.

“Is that the book Gardevoir gave you?”

“Yeah, she forced me to read from it until you woke up. We decided that us two would go check on Giant Volcano.” Grovyle explained.

“Only us two?”

“Smaller groups are better to prevent bringing attention to ourselves. I hate it too, but that's how it'll be.”

“Then couldn't it be Electivire or someone else instead?”

Susan looked at Grovyle’s face and realised her mistake, “It's not that I don't want to go with you… It's that a volcano full of fire types.”

“Yeah. I know. But there is also the problem of your Dimensional Scream only triggering with a trusted partner.”

“Hey, I trust everyone here.” Susan said.

Grovyle chuckled, “Of course I know that. But we haven't tried it with others. I'd say we should stick with us two.”

“I guess. Wait, where is everyone?” Susan looked around the empty stone crevice, no other Pokemon in sight.

“They went outside. They got tired of this dark crevice.”

“Let's go with them.” Susan tried to stand up, however she tried to use her broken arm, which caused her to fall down, “Ow.”

“You okay?” Grovyle asked, “Want me to get your sling?”

“Yes, that'd be nice.”

Susan placed her arm in the sling and, with Grovyle's help, stood up. Carefully, Susan and Grovyle moved towards the opening and exited the crevice.

Medicham and Lopunny stood in one end of the mountain while Gardevoir and Electivire stood opposite of them. Wigglytuff sat in the centre.

“Ready lass?” Electivire asked.

“Yes.” Gardevoir replied, “You two ready?”

“I was ready a long time ago.” Medicham replied.

“I'm ready!” Lopunny jumped.

“‘ere we go then!” Electivire said.

Electivire ran towards Medicham and Lopunny while Gardevoir started to create shadow balls in her hands.

Medicham rushed to meet Electivire’s electric fist with her own icy punch. The contact between their attacks sent dust and a small shockwave around them.

Electivire was sent backwards while Medicham barely held her ground.

Gardevoir jumped in front of Electivire and sent her shadow balls towards Medicham, who was too stunned to react in time.

Lopunny launched herself at the shadow balls and destroyed them with her kicks.

Electivire stood up, surrounding himself with an electrical aura and then charging towards Lopunny.

Lopunny dodged by jumping sideways and Electivire turned around each time to try again.

Medicham meanwhile threw slices of psychic energy towards Gardevoir - who countered with shadow balls.

Grovyle sat down and continued reading his book. Susan sat next to Grovyle and watched the battle between the two teams.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes. Ending with Electivire being sent flying and landing on Gardevoir.

“Yeah, we did it Medicham!” Lopunny started to jump around.

“Nice job.” Medicham replied.

“Sorry, Gardevoir. Me couldn't beat ‘em two lasses.”

Gardevoir’s muffled voice came from under Electivire.

“Oh! Sorry, lass.” Electivire stood up, with Gardevoir stuck on his fur.

“It's okay, Electivire. You did well enough.”  
Gardevoir said, “Try not to land on your teammates next time, though.”

“Aye, Gardevoir.”

Grovyle closed his book and approached Electivire.

“You did good, Electivire.” Grovyle said, patting him in the back, “Want to train with me when I'm back from the Volcano?”

“That be good. It be great if you trained me, bro.” Electivire replied, “Um wait… If you are ‘ere, that mean Susan be awake?”

“I'm here, Electivire.” Susan waved with her good arm.

“Morning dear!” Lopunny said.

“Susan.” Medicham nodded in her direction, then at Grovyle, “Grovyle.”

“Morning, Susan” Gardevoir said, “Is your arm okay?”

“Yeah. It's fine. As long as I don't move it any more than necessary.” Susan said, approaching the group.

“That's good. Are you ready for the trip, then?”

“As long as we don't run into any trouble, I should be okay.” Susan replied, “It'll be a quick trip.”

“You have everything you need?” Gardevoir asked worriedly, “Food, water and some graveler rocks?”

Susan checked through her bag, “Yes. Grovyle should have more food and water on him.”

“Hmm.” Gardevoir looked at Susan, “Are you sure you're okay? You could wait a few days. I'm pretty sure I can fix it up, but it'd take a few days.”

“Gardevoir, it’s fine. I'll be able to complete the mission fine with my arm like this.” Susan said, “As long as I don't move it too much.”

Gardevoir sighed, “Won't be able to change your mind, huh?”

“No. I'm determined to finish this.”

“Sometimes I wish you and Grovyle slowed down. You rush a lot.”

“It’ll be fine, Gardevoir. We’ll see if the Volcano has the last Time Gear. It won't be that bad. Meanwhile, I hope you all look for other potential areas. If the Volcano is wrong.”

“We will.”

“So, Grovyle…” Susan looked at her side, noticing Grovyle was not there.

“He's with Electivire.”

Susan sighed, “Hey Grovyle! We moving out. Get your behind over here.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Grovyle said, walking away from Electivire, “I'll practice with you later.”

“Gotcha bro. I'll be waiting for yer arrival.”

“You are absolutely certain you are ready?” Gardevoir asked, “You've just arrived for Arceus’ sake.”

“Yes, Gardevoir. I'm absolutely ready.”

“No regrets?” Gardevoir asked, “I can't bring you back once I teleport you.”

“It'll be a quick look.” Susan replied, annoyed, “We won't take long.”

Gardevoir signed again, “Okay. I'll teleport you to the volcano. We'll be waiting further south from the volcano. Meet us there.”

“Will do, Gardevoir.” Susan replied.

Gardevoir sighed, “Here we go.”

Gardevoir lifted the pair with her powers, before creating a blue flash that made them disappear. Gardevoir’s knees wobbled from the effort.

“Good luck.”

* * *

Fourth time.

“ _Jeez, this happens way too often._ ” Thought Susan.

The flashing lights all over her and the huge roar of the travel was still obnoxious. The blue tinted vision soon ended, and Susan landed on some charred stones. A huge volcano in front of her. A stone entrance on its side.

“I guess, this is the entrance.” Grovyle gulped.

“Guess so.” Susan said, looking at the frozen lava splitting on the entrance’s roof.

“You think it's still hot?” Grovyle said, gesturing at the lava.

“Don't know…” Susan replied, “Might be. Let's not touch it to find out.”

“Wasn't planning to.”

“So, time to go in?” Susan said.

“Yes. Let's get this over quickly.”

The duo entered through the entrance, travelling down the mystery dungeon of the volcano.  
On their rush, they could not heard the laugh from behind them.

“Weh-heh-heh!”


End file.
